The blood of innocence and courage
by Sapphyr Black
Summary: It's 5th year, familiar faces are returning such as Oliver Wood. 5 new students come with a dangerous secret and wierd things begin happening at Hogwarts. Is VOldemort really gone? *working title*
1. Default Chapter

It was a cool yet windy Tuesday night in late August. The moon, only half crescent, was hiding behind a think blanket of clouds. The wind rustled through the trees knocking branches into each other. There seemed to be no life in the bushes and forest except for a pair of yellow eyes staring straight ahead. A pair of old glass windows busted open in the girls dormitory of Hamlin School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hamlin was a castle- like school aging back to the early e1800s when it was built by its founder Samson Hamlin, a famous wizard still well known. The eastern wall was completely over grown with ivy and roses and black birds perched themselves on the rooftop. It was placed on a small island outside of America called Isla Illume. No muggle (None magic folk) has ever set foot on the island let alone come 20 feet near the island, it has been kept a secret for centuries, except to the wizarding community. A girl by the name of Abby stood up out of her set in front of the fireplace and shut the windows for the second time that night. She had straight, shoulder length thick blonde hair, blue eyes and stood 5'6". She gazed out the window hoping to see stars tonight, but no luck. She sighed, a bit of annoyance in her voice, and sauntered back over to her seat. She looked around the girls' meeting room and then back to the five friends sitting in front of her.  
  
"No luck tonight?" asked the girl to her far right.  
  
"Same as last night Amber," she replied. Amber's eyes became heavy and she returned back to her book, Quidditch: Now and then.  
  
"Better luck tomorrow night," the girl to her far left said with a hint of hope in her voice.  
  
"One can only hope Rosalina," Abby smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't forget, Professor Kemmerich has called a meeting tonight," informed a girl sitting next to Rosalina.  
  
"Who could forget Megan?" Rosalina answered.  
  
"What time?" asked a girl sitting next to Amber.  
  
"Um, let me think, nine o' clock I think. Why do you want to know Silvia?" Megan wondered.  
  
"Probably wants to get there on time, you know her," the girl between Silvia and Megan joked.  
  
"Ha! Not funny Madison," Abby snapped and stood up.  
  
"Geez, I was only kidding. Anyway it's 8:58, better hurry or Wegeler will have kittens, literally. After all he is an animagus," Madison added. The girls laughed and gathered their belongings such as robes, wands, and books then made their way down to the main hall for the meeting.  
  
In the main hall, seven tables were set up, one for each year. The six girls took their seats at the seventh table on the end. At one end sat a very elderly man who glared at them as they entered the room. He had a long, thin and aging face and almost transparent hair. This was none other than Professor Wegeler, head of the seventh years. At the very front of the room was a very long table and a wise looking man. His robes shone silver in the light, he had a long and wise face and raven black hair. Wegeler tapped his goblet with his wand sending a metal hiss throughout the room grabbing students' attentions away from their conversation. Kemmerich, the man in the front, rose out of his seat once all was quiet and raised his hands, directing students' attention to him.  
  
"Students, as you all know, another year has come and we would like to welcome our new first years," he motioned towards the first table, "Quidditch practice starts in a weeks time and good luck to you all." His face grew long and worried, his eyes lost their twinkle and seemed heavier than usual as he continued on. "Now onto more grave and important news, dark times are upon use and some of you may be in danger, but do not fret, we will do all in our power to keep you safe. If need be, you may leave, but we would like the year to continue just like any other. Now with that being said, may the feast begin!"  
  
The big wooden doors in the back of the room swung open and a spin-chilling wind blew through blowing their only sources of light out. Some girls from the first and second year tables screamed out of surprise, some jumped. Outlines of black figures entered the room and moved along the sidewalls and yellow eyes glowed from the doorway.  
  
"Where are they?" demanded a cold and violent voice.  
  
"Don't panic!" rang Kemmerich's voice.  
  
Abby could feel Amber shaking from fear next to her. She placed a calming arm around her shoulders while trying to hold back her own fear. They saw a bright green light and heard something hit the ground with a sickly THUD, a body. Megan grabbed Rosalina's hand and stood up. The yellow eyes were now moving towards the front of the room.  
  
"Where are they?" the voice hollered.  
  
Amber and Abby stood up as well, by this point. The eyes stopped right in front of Kemmerich's table. Madison stood up and the five bolted towards the doors, the whole school seemed to try and do the same. They made it out to the hallway and ran to the main doors that were already blown off their hinges. They didn't stop running until they reached the shore and found a rowboat that fitted eight passengers and piled in. They glanced up and saw green light illuminating the entire castle. Screams and pleas filled the air along with evil and cold-hearted laughter. Those monsters inside were killing innocent children and teachers. They knew at that moment that they were most likely the only survivors of the Hamlin School massacre. They saw someone sun towards them.  
  
"Silvia!" shouted Amber.  
  
Silvia jumped in the boar and rowed away from the island glancing back only once to their school up in flames. 


	2. The Burrow and Platform 9 34

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this in the 1st chapter!!! Sorry . . .anyway, onto the things I own and don't own. The characters and places that are from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling. Hamlin School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and most of the ideas in this fic belong to me. The characters not from the books belong to their rightful owners, so if you want to use them you must e-mail them and ask permission. Also, if you see a line of these ~*~*~*~, it means that something else somewhere else is happening. YAY! This chapter's longer then the other one, I'm happy, hope you enjoy it. It's not very exciting or sad, but it's kinda entertaining if you think about it. Well, it's leading up to the sorting anyway so it does play some significance. Okay, enough blabs, onto the second chapter.  
  
The Burrow was bustling with excitement and energy September 1st as it did every year. Ginny was brushing her hair with her left hand while trying to eat breakfast with her right hand. Mrs. Weasley, of coarse, was making eggs, bacon, toast, grits, and sausage for breakfast and trying to make sure that everyone had what they needed for the coming school year. Fred and George were in their room trying to sneak as many filibuster fireworks and canary creams into their trunks without getting caught by their mother. Once they were down they lugged their trucks down the long and winding staircase and left them in front of the fireplace. Mr. Weasley was putting the finishing touches on his paper work for the Ministry and was now reading the paper at the kitchen table. Ron was reading the sports section of the Daily Prophet, the Quidditch semi-finals ended just last night and he was complaining earlier that he wanted to know who won. Harry, who had stayed at their house again over the remainder of the summer, was eating his share of eggs, bacon and toast. He glanced over towards his trunk in front of the fireplace next to Ron's. His Firebolt was placed neatly on top on his trunk, he had cleaned and polished with the broom care kit Hermione had gotten him for his birthday a year or so back.  
  
"They won! They're going on to the final round, the Chudley Cannons are going on to the finals!" Ron exclaimed, apparently not able to control his excitement. No one paid very much attention to him though, most were too busy trying to finish what they needed to finish before they left.  
  
Fred and George joined everyone for breakfast at the table occasionally talking to Harry about the on coming Quidditch season ahead of them. They had received letters along with their list of books stating that both of them were to be named Gryffindor's Quidditch captains. It was a surprise to them both; there had never been two captains in Hogwarts history, that they knew of anyway. Harry was listening to the twins complain about only having three people on the team this year, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had graduated last year, not to mention that Oliver Wood, their old keeper, had left two years ago. They had found a keeper last year but he didn't last 3 minutes into the game without getting hit by a bludger that wasn't directed at him. Harry noticed that every few minutes Ginny would glance up at him from her grits and look at him with a nervous smile, but when he'd look at her, she'd become very interested in her grits again.  
  
"We're gonna have to hold tryouts early this year if we're going to be any good," Fred stated.  
  
"Gryffindor has had the Quidditch cup for 5 years, we're not about to lose it now, let alone our last year," George added.  
  
"Don't let Quidditch consume your whole brains boys, you still have a load of school work ahead of you. You better get good marks this year," Mrs. Weasley demanded more than stated.  
  
"Mom, you better start looking at Ron if you want another Head boy or Prefect in the family," Fred sighed.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't be caught dead wearing that Pin Head Boy badge," George stuck his tongue as Fred made a disgusted looking face.  
  
"Well, if I hear any news about either of you selling your 'experiments' that I had demanded you never to make again, you'll receive more than just a howler," Mrs. Weasley scolded.  
  
"Yes mum," the twins replied in unison. They hung their heads low and made a small pouting face as they returned to their breakfast. Ten minutes later they were all huddled in front of the fireplace, Mr. Weasley holding the small pouch of Floo Powder. Mr. Weasley handed the small pouch over to his wife after taking a tiny pinch. He tossed it into the flames turning them a bright and eerie green. "Kings Cross Station!" he yelled and within seconds, he had disappeared. Next was Fred and George, trunks in tow. They followed their father's lead and disappeared as well. Then Harry and last but not least was Ron and Ginny. Harry felt his feet hit solid pavement and he felt his head spin from the Floo power, he was use to this by now though. Floo powder was the way to travel with the Weasleys if you couldn't get there by port key. He glanced behind him and saw Ginny and Ron land right behind him holding hands.  
  
"Next time Ginny, you go by yourself," Ron sneezed. He brushed ash off his maroon sweater and made a face at the color. Ron hated maroon but his mother consistently kept giving him clothes made in that color.  
  
"It's not my fault you've grown in the past year," she shot back at him snatching her hand out of his.  
  
"That's enough you two, we're late, your train leaves in fifteen minutes," Mr. Weasley said as he picked up Ginny's trunk and placed it on a cart. Once everyone's trunks were on the cart they were off to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* "Platform 9 ¾?" Megan questioned her ticket. She and her five friends now stood between Platforms 9 and 10 but so far there was no Platform 9 ¾. Amber's black cat Alley meowed from her arms as she stroked its back. She glanced down at her ticket again and then back at the middle of the two platforms.  
  
"This is a joke," Madison huffed. She was getting a little annoyed because they had been standing in front of two platforms for twenty minutes and still no luck. Just yesterday they had been sent their acceptance letters into Hogwarts on special standards. So yesterday they had to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. They had never been to Diagon Alley before and it was amazing. They had never seen anything like it, but once they set foot in it they didn't want to leave. But now Madison looked up at both signs, Platform 9 and Platform 10. "It doesn't exist," she added and threw her hands up into the air in frustration.  
  
"We've got fifteen minutes to find this so called Platform and board the," Abby read off her ticket, "Hogwarts express."  
  
"Let's just try and not attract that much attention from the muggles while we look," Silvia said in a monotone voice. She didn't seem to be herself lately, but the others didn't ask because they thought it had something to do with the accident back at their school and they didn't want to relive the memory.  
  
"Maybe it's hidden by magic and there's a password you have to say to get in," Amber offered almost as she were thinking aloud.  
  
"If it had a password they would have told on the ticket or letter now wouldn't they?" Rosalina said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. She was getting fed up with standing around doing nothing and time was slowly slipping by. If they didn't hurry, they'd miss the train and then how would they get to Hogwarts?  
  
"Maybe, just maybe, there's a hidden passage way," Megan stated. She glanced to her left and saw nothing but a pillar. She glanced to her right and saw, yet again, another pillar. She looked straightforward and saw a train that was ready to depart from Platform 9. Then she looked down at her feet and saw nothing but cobblestones cemented to the ground. "Or maybe . . .. there is no Platform 9 ¾," she corrected herself almost giving up.  
  
"I swear, every year this place gets more and more packed with muggles," a voice came from behind Amber.  
  
Muggles? The girls thought, then turned around and saw six redheaded people and one black-haired boy walking towards them. The second smallest redhead was pushing a cart with a white snow owl on top of five trunks. The two redheaded twins were talking to the black-haired boy about something that must have been exciting because they seemed really enthusiastic about what they were talking about.  
  
"Alright, you have ten minutes to get onto the platform and onto the train. Have a good year and send us an owl once a month. Fred you first," Mr. Weasley said. One of the twins grabbed his trunk and walked right into the pillar between Platforms 9 and 10. The six girls did a double take then looked back in amazement. The other twin grabbed his trunk and ran head on into the pillar. Amber shut her eyes in fear that he was going to crash into the bricks, but he vanished just as well. Next was the black-haired boy, then the redheaded girl. Rosalina walked up to the man and turned slight pink from embarrassment.  
  
"Um, excuse me, I don't mean to sounds rude or anything, but I was wondering . . . can you help us," she stopped and looked for words, but none came out.  
  
"Do you need help getting onto the platform?" Mr. Weasley asked the girl in front of him.  
  
"Yes," Abby answered for her. Rosalina looked next to her and smiled at Abby.  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled slightly then looked back at Ron and nodded. Ron moved the cart right in front of the pillar and ran as fast as he could for the pillar and disappeared just like the other had. "You walk right into the pillar and it takes you right onto the platform. Better do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," he answered, "Better hurry now, train leaves in seven minutes. I suggest one right after the other and don't dilly-dally." Then he walked away leaving the six to get onto the platform on their own. For about two minutes they stood there staring at the pillar. Madison's race was turning a slight shade of red from annoyance.  
  
"I'll go!" she yelled and ran straight for the pillar. Amber winced thinking that she wasn't going to make it, but just like Ron, she went right through the pillar. Next Rosalina followed by Megan. Abby took hold of the cart and ran with all her power straight into the pillar and disappeared.  
  
"Go ahead Silvia," Amber offered still clutching her cat close to her chest.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby, it can't be scary if they made it. Fine," she scoffed. She walked gingerly into the pillar and vanished. Amber was left alone standing there looking at the pillar and looking around at the muggles. She glanced down at her watch, she had 5 minutes to get onto the platform and board the train. She held her cat close and ran full tilt towards the brick and cement pillar. With a gust of wind she was infront of a large black and red steam engine with a sign reading HOGWARTS EXPRESS right there on the front of the train. She looked to her left and saw Megan flag her down. She ran and they both got on the train only to find that all the compartments were filled up. They noticed that Rosalina, Abby, and Madison hadn't found seats either. Silvia was sitting two compartments ahead next to a boy that looked at least two years younger than she was. He wore Hogwarts robes and had blonde, almost white, hair gelled back. They felt the train's engines start up and the wheels begin to turn. They looked out the window closest to them and saw the station start to slip away as they started to head forward.  
  
They were on their way to their new school, Hogwarts, but first things first, where were they going to sit? 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Hogwarts Express, Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ , or anything else from the books, those belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling. I do however own the plot. The other characters not mentioned in the books belong to their rightful owners and I thank them for letting me use their characters for my story. Hope you all enjoy this! Here's the third chapter: The train ride.  
  
Who will the girls sit with?  
  
Trees and open fields started to appear in the window as the train progressed slowly, gradually gaining speed. Birds flew next to the train as long as they could and some branches hit the sides of the train as they past. About ten minutes into the train ride, the five girls realized that it was time to find someone to sit with or at least split up so that they could sit down. They forgot about Silvia, she seemed to be enjoying her talk with the boy she was sitting with. They started to walk down the aisle looking from their left to their right trying to find an open compartment. The first one was packed, six people, that's the way it was through most of the compartments. Half way through the train Megan, Abby, and Rosalina found seats in a compartment with the redheaded boy and girl they had met at the station. In that compartment also sat a girl with frizzy hair who was reading a fifth year book as it stated on the front cover and a boy with jet black hair and glasses. As Amber and Madison were about to reach the very front of the train, the conductor's room, they had found a compartment with only three people in it as well. Two of which were the twins from the platform and boy who seemed a bit younger then them. They took a seat on the opposite side of the three boys and gazed out the window wondering how the other three were doing in their little compartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Rosalina, Abby, and Megan's compartment *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Megan, Abby and Rosalina sat opposite their three companions for the remainder of the train ride. Megan was looking out the window watching the landscape change as they rolled in and out of countryside, one right after the other. Rosalina was now reading Quidditch: Now and Then which she had taken off of Amber as soon as they had reached London. She was very excited about going to Hogwarts although she didn't show it. She could try out for the Quidditch team and be their next Keeper which made her so happy to just think about it. Abby kept glancing from her schoolbook, Muggles and you, which she had bought at Flourish and Blott's for Muggle studies to the boy sitting right across from her. He seemed a bit familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger on where she had seen him before. He had beautiful green eyes and jet-black hair that was a bit messy but seemed to fit his face just right. He was talking to the boy next to him about this professor they had named Professor Snape. Apparently, they didn't like him and from what they were saying, he didn't like them much either. Behind his hair she noticed something, something hidden by strands of black hair . . . a scar. It hit her just then like being pelted with a hard rock once in the head, she knew where she had seen him, in a book, his picture was placed in a book that she had read last year back at Hamlin.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude, but . . .are you Harry Potter?" she wondered trying to conceal her excitement.  
  
"Yes I am," He replied smiling slightly.  
  
"The real Harry Potter, The Famous Harry Potter?" Rosalina jumped sending Amber's book flying towards the boy sitting across from her. He caught it before it hit him in the face, he gave a sigh of relief as he handed it back to her.  
  
"Yes that would be me," he blushed slightly, "and who might you be?"  
  
"My name's Abby and this is Rosalina and over there is Megan," Abby introduced her friends to Harry and the others.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Hermione Granger, Prefect for Gryffindor," Hermione smiled brightly holding out her prefect badge to show them.  
  
"Don't mind her, she's been a bit big headed since that badge arrived in the mail a few days back, but don't worry we're hoping that once the school year starts it'll deflate a little. The name's Ron, Ron Weasley," Ron replied.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled in anger and hit him with the book she was reading. He recoiled in pain as the book hit his upper left arm.  
  
"I think we sort of met at the station Ron," Rosalina thought as soon as all the 'excitement' ended.  
  
"Yeah, I remember seeing you before I had to get onto the platform. Where are the rest of you? I mean, weren't there more?" Ron wondered. Just then the candy cart pulled up outside the doorway and Harry bought everyone something. Ron ate a chocolate frog, Harry and the rest shared their Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Unfortunately Megan got spinach flavor and Harry got earwax, they were most unpleasant. Rosalina held out a bean that was an ugly looking green color with ugly brown spots to match. She was about to put it in her mouth when Ron caught hold of her arm.  
  
"No, don't eat that one! It's vomit flavored!" Ron warned as he let her arm go from his grasp.  
  
"How would you know?" Megan wondered.  
  
"Fred got one over the summer break. He complained about it for a week, so of course Ron would remember that flavor," Harry answered.  
  
"So . . .do u have the . . you know . . .scar?" Rosalina inquired raising an eyebrow. Harry smiled slightly, he was used to being asked about his scar after all he'd been going to Hogwarts for five years now. He lifted his bangs up and revealed his lightening shaped scar on his forehead and let it go once she'd seen it.  
  
"Well, we should be there in about twenty minutes time," Hermione said trying to get their attention which wasn't working very well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Amber and Madison's Compartment*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amber and Madison had been sitting there for fifteen minutes with no sign of a conversation for them to get into. Madison sat closest to the window across from one of the twins and Amber sat across from the twins' friend in the middle next to Madison. Amber was now reading a book for school, Deciphering Runes, for Study of Ancient Runes since Rosalina took her Quidditch book once they got to London. Madison was watching everything pass them by as they sped up towards Hogwarts. She glanced down at her watch, only ten minutes to go and their new school year would begin. She swallowed hard thinking about school and what happened to her old school. It was like a nightmare that was just too true to bare, she now had nightmares will she slept about it, but refused to tell the others about them. She closed her eyes but a green light flashed and she saw a face, it had bright yellow eyes and snake-like slits for a nose. She jolted her eyes open and sat there not moving a muscle until one of the twins spoke.  
  
"I've never seen either of you two before, are you new?" the one across from Madison.  
  
"Yes, just got to London yesterday," Amber answered.  
  
"Well, who might you all be?" Madison questioned.  
  
"The name's Fred, this is my brother George and this is our friend Lee Jordan," Fred replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you three, I'm Amber and this is Madison," Amber smiled politely. She shut her book hoping that their conversation would continue.  
  
"That's a nice accent you have Madison, where is it from?" Lee inquired with a raised eyebrow. Fred and George had noticed that she didn't speak with an English accent but didn't mention it until now.  
  
"It's Australian, my mum moved her from Australia as soon as she found out my dad was a wizard," Madison said as she turned her attention back to the window.  
  
"Australia huh? What year are you girls going into?" George asked with a slight sly smile.  
  
"7th year. We were transferred from," Amber stopped noticing a glare coming from Madison, "we were just transferred this year."  
  
"Have either of you heard of Quidditch?" Fred asked excitedly.  
  
"Have we heard of it?! Of coarse we have! I used to play Keeper and Madi here played Chaser," Amber squealed. Fred nearly jumped with excitement and grabbed a hold of George's sleeve to get his attention, but George was looking at Madison. Something about her intrigued him, whether it was her looks or her seeming mysterious, he couldn't place his finger on it, but whatever it was, he wanted to know more about her. Fred noticed this and sighed heavily. Madison didn't notice of coarse for she was staring out the window, her head resting on her hand, her elbow resting on the windowpane. The train started to slow down and finally came to a stop. They stood up and started to grab their trunks. Madison tried to reach her trunk but George got it and carried it to a carriage waiting for them just outside the station. George placed both his and Madison's trunk in the back of the same carriage.  
  
"Would you like to ride up with us?" he asked, taking her hand and bowing slightly.  
  
"Sure," she smiled and stepped into the carriage followed by George, Fred, Lee, and Amber.  
  
They were on their way up a long a winding hill towards Hogwarts, in a matter of minutes the carriage would stop and they would get out and they'd be at their new school ready for a new school year. They talked all the way up the hill about Quidditch and other such things. Finally the carriage stopped and everyone piled out and grabbed their belongings. They walked into the vast entrance of the castle-like school, George, Fred, and Lee made their way into the Great Hall while Amber and Madison awaited their friends. Once they were together, they were led, by an older looking women who's hair was pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head, up to a large pair of wooden doors which led into the Great hall for the sorting. They were mixed in with all the new first years so they stuck out quiet a bit. The doors swung open revealing a thousand students sitting at four different tables. They were led to the middle of the room and so the ceremony began.  
  
Thanx 2 all those who've review so far, onto the sorting!!!! You'll all appear slowly but surely, this was kinda a long chapter, so I'm proud yet again, hope you like it. REVIEW!!!!!!!Please? 


	4. The Sorting

Professor Dumbledore Stood up and raised his hands to get the students attention. The room slowly and gradually got quiet and once it was all quiet he spoke.  
  
"Good evening students and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We have a few start of the year announcements. First of all, no student shall be allowed in the Forbidden Forest at any point this year. Also the Third floor corridor is forbidden as well for any and all years. We would like to welcome new additions to our staff this year, Professor Potter. He will be teaching Defense Against the dark Arts this year and has kindly offered to fill in for Professor Moody. And I would also like to welcome Professor Wood who will be filling in for Madam Hooch who has left for personal reason. Most of you will remember Oliver as a graduate of Hogwarts from two years ago. Now we have a few new students who are not first years and we would like to welcome them as well. Onto the sorting!" he bellowed. Dumbledore sat down and glanced down the faculty table from one side to the other. Professor McGonagall stood up and walked to the front of the table carrying a stool and a tattered old hat. She placed the hat on the stool and stood next to it, scroll in hand. The hat looked worn and battered it had a few patches and stitches all over it and a few rips and tares from the brim to the tip. The rip along the brim began to move and two holes seemed to widen as if eyes were opening. A voice then came from the old hat from the tare along the brim and it began to sing a song. This is what it sang: Never judge a book by its cover  
  
So don't judge me by what you see  
  
I shall place you in the house you belong  
  
Your personality is the key  
  
I'll take a look inside your head  
  
Don't be afraid I don't bite  
  
I'll look around, find your ups and downs  
  
The burden of my decision is not light  
  
The Four founders came up with an idea  
  
Each created a house for their own  
  
Different virtues are valued in each  
  
Friends you'll be never alone  
  
For Gryffindor, bold Godric created  
  
Were the brave and daring will stay  
  
Kind Hufflepuff, sweet Helga did attend  
  
Is were hard-workers and loyals lay  
  
Or perhaps smart Ravenclaw  
  
Students full of wit do reside  
  
Then Slytherin, Salazar did slither in  
  
Those who are cunning and ambitious don't hide  
  
So enough of my little tune  
  
On to the next school year  
  
So pick me up, do not freight  
  
For you have heard all of my leer  
  
Do not be afraid  
  
You're as safe as can be  
  
For my hands will hold you (though I have none)  
  
For you will see  
  
So place me snug around your head  
  
One size to fit all  
  
And the sorting will begin  
  
And wait to hear what I have read!  
  
And with that, the song ended and the hat discontinued movement. Professor McGonagall unrolled her scroll and fixed her glasses. The first year students became shaky and nervous. She read off the first name, it was a first year and he was placed in Hufflepuff. Then another first year girl who was placed in Ravenclaw. Then Abby was called, she walked up to the stool glancing back at her friends once. She took a seat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" it announced. The Gryffindor table clapped and she took a seat next to Hermione, the girl she had met on the train.  
  
Following Abby was Amber, she walked up and took a seat as well. The hat seemed to know what house to put her in before it was even placed on her head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" it yelled. She smiled and ran over to Abby and took a seat next to her. Their names were followed by a few first years that were placed in each house. Then Silvia's name was called. She stood up and slowly walked to the stool and sat down. The hat sat on her head for about a minute and had made its decision "Slytherin!" Then it was Megan's turn, she sat down and was placed in Gryffindor and she was followed by more first years. Then came Rosalina's turn, she was placed in Gryffindor as well. Then they finished the rest of the first years. The last name to be called was Madison's, she stood up and walked to the front and took a seat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.  
  
"There's no doubt about it, you definitely have courage, yes, it's there, but there's brains also. Your blood is too pure though, so yes, this is where you belong. Gryffindor!" The hat said. The hat was removed and she jogged to the Gryffindor table to her friends. She sat between Rosalina and Ron. They sat and talked for a bit until Dumbledore rose again announcing that the feast was to begin. The girls had never seen so much food in their lives, the plates refilled themselves and never went empty. The food was so good, everyone ate until they felt like they were going to burst which was a feeling that they'd rarely ever felt.  
  
"So quidditch tryouts are in a week?" a girl asked from behind Ron.  
  
"Excuse me, did you say quidditch tryouts?" Amber asked the girl. She didn't turn around but one of the twins did.  
  
"Yeah, I'm one of the Captains, George is the other. This is my girlfriend Bella, she's trying out to be a chaser. We need three chasers and one keeper. George and me are the beaters and Harry, there, is the seeker," Fred answered as he placed an arm around Bella. She had sandy blonde hair and some freckles here and there, she smiled.  
  
"Tryouts are in a week out on the quidditch pitch, sign-ups are in two days," she replied, "Kali, over here, is also trying out for keeper." Kali Ravenell sat next to Bella and had dark green eyes that seemed black from where she was sitting and almost jet-black hair.  
  
"So where did you girls come from?" Kali asked.  
  
"America, we were transferred here," Megan answered.  
  
"Guys, I'm stuffed, I don't think I could eat anymore," Madison moaned as she placed a hand on her stomach. The others felt the same, they all wanted to go to sleep.  
  
"Well, I could show you girls where your dorm is. My name's Filipina, but you guys can call me Filly," a girl with shoulder length brown hair offered. She sat next to Harry who was next to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks we'd really like that Filly, if you don't mind," Abby said.  
  
"No not at all. I'm in 5th year so I'm not in your dorm, but I know where it is, plus it's on the way," she smiled as she stood up. The five girls stood up as well and followed her out the door and up the stairs. They noticed that the stairways up to their room changed and moved from time to time. They stopped in front of a large painting of a very plump woman. "Good evening ma'am," Filly said to the painting. "Good evening dear, password?" The lady replied. "Remember this girls, it's the only way into the common room. Grindylow," she said. The lady smiled and swung to the side letting the group enter. They stepped into a large room painted gold and scarlet, house colors. Flags of lions hung from the walls and a fire burned brightly in the fireplace. Around the fireplace sat two chairs and a long a comfortable couch. Two tables sat on either side of the room and a long and wide window was opposite the door. The moonlight entered the room lending light to the fire. Inside they met two girls one by the name of Heather Cairns and the other by the name of Robin Carlisle. Both seemed very nice and talkative, they told them all about Hogwarts and about the Gryffindor Quidditch team, apparently everyone wanted to be on it, but most feared the injuries. As they were given the tour of the common room, Robin seemed to be watching them very closely. Then they were led up to the 6th year dorms and they found their beds and slowly fell asleep, one by one. Madison though did not fall asleep, she sat by the window gazing at the stars and writing a poem, but later on she went to bed and fell asleep as well. Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, a meeting was being held. Robin was there along with Silvia and a few new girls such as Helen and Karen Louth. They sat in front of the fire talking about something.  
  
"Keep an eye on them Robin, we don't want to lose them again," Karen whispered.  
  
"I will, now Silvia has been filled in on our plan. He got her that night," Robin replied back.  
  
"They haven't told anyone have they?" Helen asked.  
  
"No, not a soul knows except for us and them," Silvia said.  
  
"Good, make sure no one does. Dumbledore could cause a problem though, lets hope we slip past him unnoticed," Helen hissed.  
  
That's the end of the 4th chapter, hope you guys liked it, I tried to mention everyone so even if your just mentioned you'll get a bigger part later on. Few questions for later on in the story . . .What is it about Madison? Why are the girls talking and what are they talking about? Please Read and Review!!! Thanks! 


	5. Wakeup and Breakfast

The shone brightly over the hills and straight into the 6th year girl's dormitory early on Wednesday. The girls were all fast asleep dreaming sweet and pleasant dreams. The curtains of the four post beds were all shut, cutting light off from entering their sleeping space. The trunks were open ready for the first real day of school. The common was bustling with excitement from first years who were running around grabbing their robes, wands and books and running out to the Great Hall for breakfast. Bella was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace talking to Fred about Hogsmeade this year, the first trip was coming up in a week. They were also showing each other their schedules this year to see if they had any classes together, but no such luck. Robin was reading a book at the far table and was looking quite content. Heather had already left for breakfast with Marybeth and Ron. Apparently Ron hadn't left Marybeth's side since last year when she came. He had a crush on her for about a week and vise-versa so he asked her to the Yule Ball and they've been going out ever since. The five new students were still fast asleep while breakfast was about to be served. Kali ran up and busted into the room.  
  
"Wake up! Come on, you're late for breakfast!" she yelled yanking Rosalina awake since she was closest to the door. She moaned and rubbed her eyes open then sat up.  
  
"What's all the yellin' about?" Amber yawned from her bed as she pulled the curtains back just a bit. She jolted back from the bright light entering the room.  
  
"You're all late for breakfast and it's just your first day!" Kali repeated as she tugged on Madison's T-shirt attempting to wake her up. She yawned and slowly sat up looking at Kali strangely.  
  
"Oye mate, what's the bombardment for?" she wondered once she was fully awake and Megan was beginning to wake up.  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself again?! You are all late," she said slowly trying to get it through their heads as she woke Abby up.  
  
"Good morning everybody," Abby smiled. She was the only morning person out of the whole group, the worst morning person was Amber, though she didn't look it, when she was 7 her brother tried to wake her up once and ended up in the leg-locker curse and had welts and pimples for over a week, she was a little better now though.  
  
"Alright now that you're all awake, get dressed and meet me in the common room in about ten minutes. Don't forget to grab your books and wands for your first class," Kali reminded as she made her way to the door.  
  
"We don't know what our first class is yet though," Megan added as she stood up and stretched.  
  
"You're getting your schedules today after breakfast," Kali replied as she shut the door leaving the girls to get ready. They grabbed their school uniforms and black school robes and shoes and threw them on. They fixed their outfits as they grabbed their bags, books, and wands. One more day and quidditch sign-ups were going to be held, they were all equally excited. Kali was trying out as well so they were going to try and practice together after dinner if they didn't have much homework. Once they had gotten all their belongings they hurried out the door and down the stairs to the common room to meet their new friend. The fire was still burning in the fireplace and the sun was shining brightly through the window lighting the room. Kali was sitting at the table closest to the door reading a book for one of her classes and waiting for them. Fred and Bella were now snogging on the couch. In the first few weeks of their relationship, George had teased Fred because Bella was studious, careful and quiet. Fred on the other hand was loud, pulled pranks and was, most of the time, the center of attention. They were total opposites and George found it funny and teased him until he realized that Fred wasn't joking, he actually really liked Bella. They came down the last flight of stairs and entered the common room. Kali looked up, closed her book and stood up as they came to her.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go?" she wondered placing her book back in her bag.  
  
"Ready as ever," Megan smiled.  
  
"I'm hungry," Amber moaned as her stomach growled.  
  
"You're always hungry Amber," Rosalina sighed.  
  
They made their way to the Great Hall and found seats at the table and began eating. Breakfast was just like dinner last night, the plates kept on refilling themselves and never became low or empty. Near the end of breakfast, Professor McGonagall came up to the girls and hand them each a piece of parchment with their schedules on them. They looked at them and then started to compare them to their friends. They all had Herbology together first, Rosalina and Megan had Divination next while Kali, Amber, Madison and Abby had flying. 3rd, Madison and Megan had Double Potions while Kali had Divination and Rosalina, Abby and Amber had Transfiguration. Amber then had DADA with the new professor while the rest all had Study of Ancient Runes. Then for their last class Amber had Study of ancient Runes while Megan and Rosalina had flying, Kali, Amber, and Abby and Megan had double Potions. Their schedules all varied, but at least they had some classes with their friends.  
  
"We have Double Potions with Slytherins," Kali sighed as she looked at her schedule.  
  
"Who teaches Double Potions?" Megan asked.  
  
"Professor Snape, he's the one with the greasy hair and the long hooked nose, nasty bugger. I'm George Weasley and it looks like I have Double Potions with you," George said as he looked at her schedule in her hand, "Don't worry if you get a detention today, in fact I guarantee you will get one, he hates all gryffindors with an equal passion, so don't feel bad cause it's most likely not your fault."  
  
"George, stop trying to scare the new students!" Kali snapped. She hit him lightly in the back for his statement.  
  
"Alright, just stating the facts. Well, see you ladies later," he smiled back at them as he went back to his seat halfway down the table. He'd glance a few times down there but no one would really notice. They continued eating when a girl who had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table came over and sat next to Kali.  
  
"Girls, this is Maika Cruz, a friend of mine who's in Ravenclaw. She has Herbology with us first," Kali introduced her.  
  
Each girl introduced herself to Maika, she's a beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Maika was now going to join them for quidditch practice that night if they didn't have much homework. The food disappeared which signaled that it was time to go to their first classes. The girls made their way to herbology only to find out they had it with Harry, Dean, Hermione, Ron, Marybeth, Colin, and Seamus. They were giving their partners for the rest of the quarter and began working with Lockjaws, a type of plant that is it opened its mouth to wide it would get stuck and eventually die. Madison was paired with Colin, Harry with Abby, Ron with Rosalina, Hermione with Kali, Marybeth with Megan, Maika with Seamus, and Amber with Dean. That class went fairly smoothly, only one plant opened its mouth too wide, but Professor Sprout revived it. The bell rang from a tower at Hogwarts and they left the green houses and went straight to their next classes. Rosalina and Megan made their way up to the Divination tower while Kali, Amber, Madison and Abby made their way to where flying was being taught. Divination went by great, but flying on the other hand . . .. went very interesting . . . .  
  
Ok I know that this one is shorter than some of the other chapters but it's not extremely short. Anyway, REVIEW!!!! Please? Next chapter . . .Flying! Oliver gets in the fic!! Wood's back! Hope you like it so far. Next chapter will be up soon don't worry! 


	6. Flying!

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed!! I'm glad you guys like it so far and I'm sorry that I had to make some of you evil, but I needed evil people and to let you all in on a little hint . . .They under the mind controlling curse so it's not their fault. Okay now that I've given you guys a secret here's the next chapter . . .Flying! It's about flying class on their first day . . .Oliver Wood makes his entrance! Enjoy!  
  
A soft wind blew through the leaves of the Whomping willow on the warm afternoon. The sun shone over the towers of Hogwarts with few if any clouds to hide it. The light beamed down on the students as they made their way out onto the open field outside the school. Brooms were placed in a pile in the center of the field but there seemed to be no teacher around. Some students helped themselves to the brooms but most waited and stood waiting for some sort of instruction. Far past the Quidditch pitch, the Whomping Willow could be seen swinging at something that was annoying it, probably another bird or butterfly. Just then, something flew across the sun and around the school once, landing in front of them. A tall, brown haired boy dismounted his brown and held it vertically in his left arm staring at the students. He didn't seem more than 19 or 20 years old. He wore black teaching robes with a red scarf around his neck. His hair was short and seemed a bit messy, but nothing compared to Harry's hair.  
  
"Ah, I see that a few of you have taken the pleasure of grabbing your brooms," he said in a Scottish accent, "I'm Professor Wood, your flying teacher and Quidditch Referee."  
  
A few whispers were heard coming from the class, some like 'Oliver's back' or 'Where's Madame Hooch?' He seemed to ignore them as he surveyed the group of students in front of. Abby, Amber, and Madison all looked at Kali with questionable looks.  
  
"Who's Oliver?" Abby whispered to Kali next to her as if speaking for all three of them.  
  
"Oliver Wood graduated two years ago from Hogwarts, he was Gryffindor's Keeper and Captain, one of the best. Rumors were he played Quidditch professionally for a while, but decided to come back here," she whispered her reply back, loud enough so that all three could hear her. Heather, who was standing next to Kali, was smiling and blushing a bit at the teacher who was now picking up the rest of the brooms and handing them out to the students. He stopped when he came to Amber.  
  
"I don't think I've met you before, you seem to be in your, what, sixth year?" Oliver asked as he handed her the broom.  
  
"Yes, my name's Amber," she replied.  
  
He smiled before he moved on and she smiled back. He then handed Heather a broom and she blushed.  
  
"Thank you Oliver," she said smiling. He frowned at her his hand still on her broom.  
  
"It's Professor Wood, Heather, I am a teacher now so treat as one," he said sternly and removed his hand. He walked and finished handing out the rest of the brooms and then walked to his own and picked it up. He stood in front of the class and examined them all, stopping every once and a while to catch a quick glance at Amber, but nobody seemed to notice.  
  
"Two years ago, I was all he could think about," Heather whispered to Madison.  
  
"No you weren't, you were the last thing he would think about. He never liked you Heather, you liked him, get it through your head," Kali whispered quickly back.  
  
"Alright class, since all of you are either in your fifth, sixth, or seventh, I don't feel the need to go over basics, but since we have gained new students, I'd feel better if we did. So, today, being the first of your school year, will be the basics of flying. Place your brooms on the left side of your body, place your hand over the broom, and say, firmly, up," he instructed. He demonstrated first and his broom went swiftly into his hand. "Now your turn." He watched them all place their left hands over their brooms and yell up. Some asked nicely, some demanded and some just said it very sternly, but either way, most went up into their hands. Amber's was the first, then Kali, then Madison, then Heather, and so on.  
  
"I think mine's broken," whined a fifth year whose broom was just rolling on the ground and not flying up into his outstretched hand.  
  
"You're just not trying hard enough, focus on the broom and say sternly, up," Oliver instructed again as he walked over to the boy. The boy tried so hard to concentrate on the broom that his face turned a light shade of red before he said 'up'. The broom zoomed into his hand so hard and fast that it made him lose his balance and fall backwards. There were some snickers and muffled laughs coming from the class, but not much as the boy got back to his feet grasping the broom in his left hand.  
  
"Alright, now that you have the broom in your left hand, mount it. Now don't take off just yet, I just want you to hover only a few feet off the ground, no more than ten feet really. Make sure you have a tight grip on your broom and kick up," He said as he demonstrated this as well. He mounted the broom, kicked up and hovered high enough for everyone to see. He hovered for about five minutes and placed his feet back on the ground. "Now you all try."  
  
Students mounted their brooms and held on, some students' knuckles were turning white from holding on, apparently they didn't like flying. They kicked up off the ground and hovered for about five minutes. Madison was getting fed up with learning things that they were taught in their first year, she wanted to get to racing and quidditch. Everyone was feeling that way it looked like, those that weren't scared had looks of boredom on their face.  
  
"Everyone, please direct your attention to Amber, see how she's sitting?" Wood asked as he walked over to Amber who was hovering. She had her legs wrapped together under the broom, her right hand in front off her left, her back straight, and her head facing ahead. "This is the position o that a keeper should take when waiting for an attempted goal from the other team, but when flying normally, you don't sit like this. You sit with legs uncurled and your back relaxed, like this," he informed. He uncurled her legs and placed one hand on her stomach and one hand on her back and relaxed her back a bit to show what he was talking about. "Relax a bit Amber," he whispered to her. She smiled and landed back on the ground. Everyone else finished hovering and landed back on the ground. The sun was really getting hot and there were no clouds in the sky. Wearing their black heavy school robes didn't help very much either.  
  
"Professor, it's getting really hot out here, can we go inside?" a sixth year girl asked.  
  
"No, this is flying class and we don't fly inside the school. Everyone, take off your school robes and place them on the ground and then we will continue the lesson," he instructed. Everyone took off their black robes and placed them on the ground next to them. It made it a bit cooler, but not much, at least it was a start. Wood also took off his teaching robes and was wearing khaki pants and a maroon sweater. "Alright, now we're going to learn about the basic positions of quidditch. I hear the gryffindors are looking for some new players. Let's start. Kali you be a chaser, umm, what's your name?" he asked Madison.  
  
"Madison," she replied and crossed her arms.  
  
"Madison, you be a chaser as well, Amber since you've got the look of a keeper, you be the keeper and Heather you be the other chaser. Now onto beaters, what's your name?" he asked Abby.  
  
"My name's Abby, Professor Wood," she introduced.  
  
"Well, Abby, how about you play beater?" he offered.  
  
"I'd really rather not professor," she denied and looked to the side.  
  
"Alright then, maybe next time," he said and then chose two fifth years to take over the position of beater. Once he had all the positions filled he led the whole class out to the quidditch pitch. Everyone took their positions, with the proper equipment. Madison, Kali, and Heather hovered at mid-field, the fifth year boys hovered behind them and Amber hovered in front of the three fifty foot high hoops. The boys were given the beater clubs so that when the bludgers were released they'd be prepared. Wood released the two bludgers then the quaffle and they started to try and score on Amber. One of the pretend beaters hit the bludger straight at her, but she knocked it away with her broom. Heather tossed the quaffle at the far-left hoop thinking she had made it since Amber was in front of the far right hoop. It was blocked by Amber who had zoomed across the three hoops and blocked it. Heather hovered there dumb-founded for a good five minutes until a bludger just missed her head. He instructed the team to come down from their positions because class was about to end. Once they had landed, the bludgers headed straight for the class. Wood tackled one to the ground but the other was heading for Abby. She dodged it but it came back for her. Madison tackled it to the ground only seconds before it could've hit Abby. Wood, once he had placed the one bludger securely in its case, went over and took the other bludger. Once all the equipment was back where it belonged, they made their way back over to their field to get their robes. Wood put the quidditch equipment back where he'd gotten it and came back to get his robes as well. Once the robes were all one, class was over. Students threw their brooms in a pile and walked back inside the school, ready for their next class. Some whispered how fun flying was, another whispered how he couldn't wait until the next lesson. As Kali, Abby, Amber, and Madison made their way towards the school, Wood stopped them.  
  
"Are you guys trying out for the team?" he asked. Kali was the first to answer.  
  
"I am and so is Madison," she said.  
  
"What about you Amber?" he wondered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm trying out for keeper, that was my position back at my old school," she answered.  
  
"That's great, you're going to get it. I've never seen anyone block a bludger with their broom before it was awesome and I've never seen anyone move as fast as you did, it was amazing," he complimented.  
  
"Thanks, we'd better be going. Double Potions," Amber sighed.  
  
"Alright, well, if you want I could help you with some keeper moves if you want later tonight or tomorrow," Oliver offered as he walked with them back into the school.  
  
"I'd like that," she smiled in reply.  
  
"Okay, meet me out at the quidditch pitch at 7:00 tonight," he said hopefully.  
  
"7:00 it is," she answered.  
  
He left them and walked back outside for his next class. Kali sighed as she looked at Amber.  
  
"What?" Amber asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kali replied as she smiled at Amber.  
  
"Sure you're going to go over keeper moves," Abby said sarcastically.  
  
"We are!" Amber yelled.  
  
"Yeah, right," Madison added.  
  
The halls seemed to be a little chillier than outside and being down in the dungeon didn't help much either. But what ever it was was sending chills up their spines.  
  
That's it for now, sorry to keep you waiting, hope you liked it! School's starting in two days so I don't know when I'll update next, I'll try once or twice a week, but I'm not sure cause I also have guard three nights a week. Anyway, Please Review!!!! And sorry for those who weren't mentioned, you will be soon don't worry 


	7. Who's Professor Potter? Meetings and cla...

Okay, I just got back from my first day as a sophomore and I have homework in every class. Anyway, I thought I'd put up another chapter before the homework piles up and then I don't know when I'll update, I'll try once a week though, sorry if I don't meet that deadline. Anyway here ya go! Thanks for reviewing all of you that did, if you didn't then start reviewing cause I wanna know what you guys think about it. Here it is  
  
Double Potions seemed to drag on for days although it only lasted one hour. The class combined both Gryffindors and Slytherins. George was partnered with Madison, who didn't seem to mind, but Megan and the rest of the Gryffindors were all paired with sixth year Slytherins who showed openly that they detested them. They would glare and refuse to talk for nearly ten minutes at a time. Professor Snape also showed how much he detested the Gryffindors by giving both George and Madison detentions so 'talking out of line' when they were discussing how much root of asphodel they need to make the sleeping potion. They were to make up detention that night after supper in the Great Hall. They would meet Snape in the dungeons and then be led to the trophy room to polish all the medals and trophies. Seconds dragged onto minutes and minutes soon became an hour and then the class was finally over. The gryffindors seemed to run towards the door and bolt down the hall and up the stairs like lightening. George and Madison took their time because they had to stay and talk to Snape about their detention. They split up at the top of the stairs, she made her way to study of Ancient Runes while he made his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts where Amber was waiting for the new teacher to arrive. George got to the classroom right before the class started and took a seat next to Amber. The young new teacher walked into the room and stood in the very front of the classroom. He resembled Harry very much, black messy hair and all just a bit older.  
  
"Good afternoon class, I'm Professor James Blade Potter, but you may address me as Professor Potter. I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, today we're going to go over a few little things. Any questions?" The teacher asked. Hands flew into the air and some waved around furiously. He picked the first one up, it was a girl in her seventh year.  
  
"Are you related to Harry Potter?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yes, he's my little brother, I never knew of him until a few months ago. Our parents sent me off to live in America, but as soon as I heard of Harry, I came right back here," he replied.  
  
"Didn't you play quidditch professionally?" a sixth year boy asked.  
  
"Yes I did, but that was a while ago. Now enough about me, onto our lesson," he changed the subject with great ease. He brought out a big crate and black shadows flew out of it, circling the room. "Does anybody know what these are?" They circled a few more times and then changed shape from long black lines to the outlines of ghosts, then to bats. Amber's hand flew into the air. "Yes, you there."  
  
"Those are Shadowshifters found in the most gloomy and cool places. They take shape of whatever they think might frighten someone away from their home, but they rarely ever attack. When they do, they kill who ever it is," she answered and brought her hand down to her side.  
  
"Yes that's correct, now, does anybody know how to banish them?" he quizzed. When there was no replies, he opened his book and taught them how and before they knew it, class was over. They all piled out and made their ways to their next classes. After that, time flew by and next thing they knew, they were at dinner. They girls sat together across from Harry, Ron and Hermione and talked about their day.  
  
"It was insane! He gave me a detention for talking about something related to the class!" Madison yelled.  
  
"Hey, you're not the only one. At least we're not alone, I've got you to keep me company," George jumped in.  
  
"Yeah, thank god he gave you a detention too or else I don't know what I'd do!" she praised.  
  
"Study of Ancient Runes was really boring, all you do is sit there and look at rocks that have carvings in them," Rosalina sighed.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow's class will be a little more exciting," Megan said as she took a bite of food.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we'll look at rocks from the Ancient Egyptians, oh wait, we did that today," Rosalina said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh come on, compared to Divination, it's easy. You try sitting in front of a crystal ball trying to see if you'll live or die," Kali added.  
  
"Just come up with some horrid way to die, she'll love you then," Ron jumped in.  
  
"Why would she love you if you're going to die?" Abby asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because she finds that interesting, add a couple of good things here and there, but come up with really horrid and gross ways of dying and you'll be her favorite student," Harry said as he took a bite of bread.  
  
"Ron, Harry, stop that! Don't urge them to cheat! That's against school rules and you two know that!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Boy do we know that, you've only recited the rules every day to us since you got that stupid badge," Ron groaned.  
  
"It's for your own good you know, I'm just trying to keep you two out of trouble," she said pleadingly.  
  
"We know Hermione, it's just getting on our nerves a bit," Harry answered.  
  
"So Amber, when are you supposed to practice your keeper moves?" Rosalina wondered.  
  
"7:00, what time is it?" she replied.  
  
"It's 6:54 right now, better start down there cause it looks like he's not up there," Megan replied.  
  
They all glanced up to the teacher's table in the front of the room and surely, Oliver was not up there next to Professor Potter.  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you guys later," she said as she got up and left the room.  
  
"Well, dinner's almost over, we'd better start making our way to the dungeon cause it looks like Snape isn't up there as well," Madison added. She and George got up and left as well leaving the others to enjoy their dinners in peace. They did have an occasional outburst between Ron, Hermione, and harry, but other than that they had a rather enjoyable dinner. Meanwhile outside on the quidditch pitch, they're was more than just quaffles in the air. In the trophy room it was just the trophies that they were looking at.  
  
Okay, I know this was a short chapter and didn't play any significance but it did explain who Professor Potter is. Plus, school started and I have homework and it was only the first day. Anyway, the next chapter will be the Keeper lessons and the chapter after that will be Detention. What happens when George and Madison are locked in the trophy room with each other for five hours? Find out! Also love is in the air along with quaffles during the keeper practice! Hope you like a little fluff with ur fic cause it's gonna be cute and a couple of kisses will be exchanged!! In the next chapters!!!! Also, soon to come, fights and deaths so I'll keep you posted! Plez review plez!!!!! 


	8. making my move, I'm looking for you, I'm...

The sun was just beginning to set behind the school, painting the sky pastel pink, orange, and baby blue. Puffy white clouds moved through the endless sky, moving ever so slowly. Candles flickered from the entrances and hallways preparing the castle for nightfall. Amber hurried down the hallway and down two flights of stairs. She reached the door leading outside and opened it. Her black school robes bellowed behind her as she ran to the quidditch pitch. Once she got there, she found no sign of Oliver. She looked up hoping to see him flying, but he wasn't up there. There was a tap on her left shoulder that made her jump. She spun around and came face to face with Oliver. He was dressed in his old Gryffindor quidditch uniform and was holding two brooms in his left hand and had the quaffle under his arm. She caught her breath and collected herself as she relaxed. He smiled and gave a small laugh at her reaction.  
  
"Are you ready for some practice Amber?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I think I am," she replied.  
  
He handed her a broom and mounted his broom, the quaffle still under his arm. As soon as he was hovering a few feet off the ground, he took the quaffle in his right hand and held onto the broom with his left hand.  
  
"Alright, now go in front of the goals and I'll show you some new moves," Oliver insisted.  
  
She mounted her broom and zoomed off in front of the three 50 feet high goals. She hovered in front of them awaiting more orders and tips from the old keeper. He pulled his right arm back and flung the quaffle right at the left side goal. She flew down to the goal and out-stretched her right hand. She snatched the quaffle and tossed it back to him. He smiled and flew over next to her.  
  
"All right, now here are the basic rules you have to follow if you are to be a keeper. You don't fly behind the goals and grab the quaffle through the goal. You also don't fly out and join the game as if you were a chaser because that leaves the goals wide open. Watch out for bludgers, stay alert for them. I'll show you a move that every keeper should know," he offered. He flew next to her, right in front of the middle hoop and hovered. She followed his every movement and copied it. She must have gotten one of the positions wrong because he flew behind her and sat on her broom. He took a hold of her arms and moved them to the position that they should've been in. He also placed his hands on her shoulders to straighten her back out and to loosen her shoulders that were very tense. Once she had gotten the move down, he went back to his own broom and watched her do the whole move by herself. "Wonderful, you catch on very quickly," he complimented and clapped quietly for her. He tried to come up with more moves to teach her but his mind was on something else that wasn't quidditch for once. He went to do a move and slipped and fell to the ground, luckily he was only about ten feet in the air. He lied on the ground with his eyes closed and didn't move. Amber panicked, she flew down next to him as fast as she could. He wasn't moving, she was so afraid that he broke his back or worse, that he died. She threw her broom aside and kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Oh my god, Oliver I mean Professor Wood, are you alright?" she stuttered out of fear and worry. He let out a groan of pain and opened his eyes to see her close to him. She rubbed the back of his head and tried to sit up, but he remained laying down.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, I've fallen numerous times before. Please call me Oliver," he said with a little groan. She sat down with her legs crossed next to him. He sat up with his legs outstretched and his hands behind him on the ground for support.  
  
"Do you need help? I could go get the nurse," She offered.  
  
"No it's all right, I'm fine, don't worry about it," he tried to calm her down.  
  
"Look, this is all my fault, if I didn't practice keeper, none of this would've happened," she rambled.  
  
"That's not true, it was my idea to practice keeper, not yours so don't worry about it. Now calm down and relax," he insisted.  
  
"I'm just so sorry Oliver, I don't know what to say," she sighed.  
  
"Don't say anything right now ok?" he whispered. She tried to look away but he placed his left hand lightly on her chin directing her to look at him. "It wasn't your fault, you're a wonderful keeper and a wonderful person," he whispered soothingly in her ear.  
  
She bent down slowly and kissed him on his lips. They were soft and warm, she didn't want to pull away, but some unknown force inside her made her. She moved back a bit and looked into his eyes. She felt embarrassed, she could feel the color in her face change.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean," she was cut off.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her back, this time with more force and meaning. Her lips were warm and sweet, emotions ran wild inside of him. He felt her lips part a little as the kiss continued. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer to him. He placed his hand on the side of her head, bringing her closer to him. They both slowly pulled away in dire need of air. They looked at each other, straight into one another's eyes.. He played with a lock of her light brown hair. He twirled it around his finger, it felt so soft and smooth, like silk. She smiled and took hold of his other hand. He stopped twirling her hair and she helped him up. Once he got to his feet, they went and grabbed the brooms and the quaffle. They made their way to the equipment box and put the quaffle back in the box and the brooms back in the closet.  
  
"Thank you Oliver, practice was great," she smiled.  
  
"No problem, anytime you need to work on some moves I'm here. Would you mind if I walked you to your room?" he offered.  
  
"No, not at all, infact, I would love it," she replied.  
  
He placed an arm around her shoulders and she placed an arm around his side and they walked into the castle like that. Everyone was back in their rooms by now so no one saw them. He walked her up to the painting of the fat lady. She smiled at the sight of the two and waved at Oliver.  
  
"Good evening, nice to see you again Oliver or should I say Professor Wood. How have you been?" she wondered.  
  
"Fine thank you and yourself?" he questioned.  
  
"I've had good days and bad days, but I'm fine. Oh, password,?" she said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Grindylow," Amber said.  
  
The fat lady swung open, but before Amber walked inside, Oliver pulled her over to the side.  
  
"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow in class ok?" he said.  
  
"Yes, I had a great time thank you," she answered.  
  
"I'm glad, I had a wonderful time as well. Good night," he replied.  
  
He pulled her into a hug and inside her didn't want to let her go, but he reminded himself that he would see her tomorrow. She felt the warmth of his body against hers and didn't want to let go. He smelled like a warm summer day and she liked it, she wanted to hold onto him forever and never let go, but she knew that she had to. They finally let go and kissed quickly before she ducked into the common room. The portrait closed and she walked to her room. Abby, Rosalina, Megan, and Kali were the only ones in the room.  
  
"So how was practice?" Megan asked.  
  
Amber just walked over to her bed and sat down. She then lied down, put her hands behind her head, and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"It was wonderful," she replied and closed her eyes.  
  
"I wonder how Madison's holding up," Abby wondered.  
  
"Well, you know Madi, she's probably blowing things up or sneaking down to the kitchen," Rosalina answered.  
  
"Well, she's with George who loves to pull pranks and jokes around a lot. She'll probably kill him before the night's over," Kali thought out-loud.  
  
.That's it for now. Next chapter is Detention starring Madison, George, and Snape!!! I wrote this while I was supposed to be writing a 2 page, 5 paragraph essay on All Quiet on the Western Front for english, so I was a bit side-tracked while writing this chapter. Hoped you liked it though. Please Review!!!! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Especially Faith McKay who's been so loyal in reviews. Thanks to Chaos de Soach, Artemis fire mage of Golin, dreamingfifi, M. Black, Fawkesnflame and Leah for all reviewing, you guys are great!!!! Keep it up and more to come. I'll try to up date soon. I also wrote part of this during chorus so . . . .yeah. Love and peace and please review!!!! 


	9. When you breathe I want to be the air fo...

Dusk was just beginning to set over the castle as George and Madison made their way up the winding marble stairs. Torches flickered along the stone walls causing light to dance gaily. The flames light up the thin cold stairwell just enough to see where to step. As the night set in on Hogwarts, the corridors began to get chilly to the point of students putting on their sweaters. Madison was getting goose bumps along her arms from the cold air. George's ears wearing turning a light shade of pink from the light gusts of wind that occasionally blew through. He clutched his cloak tightly around his body trying to keep in his body heat. Madison's cheeks were turning red as they continued up the stairs. George noticed this and stopped on one of the landings. He grabbed her arm lightly sending her a signal to stop as well. She did and turned towards him.  
  
"Cold are you?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Just a bit," she said chattering a bit, "We better keep moving, Snape will have a fit."  
  
"Here, wait, have my school robe. It'll keep you warm, for a bit anyway," he offered. He removed his black robe and placed it around her shoulders. She gratefully took it and pulled it shut. She held onto it with both hands and smiled up at him. He smiled slightly back and they continued walking. The half moon was just starting to show its face from behind the clouds when they reached the top of the stairs. They walked down the hall and turned left into the trophy room. Professor Snape was sitting in a chair in the right corner of the room with a very stern and perturbed look on his face. His arms were folded against his chest and his teaching robes were wrapped around him. As they entered, he stood up from his seat. He dropped his robes and faced them.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor," he announced.  
  
"What for?!" Madison said sounding extremely shocked, a look of panic on her face.  
  
"For being late," he directed at her, "Now, the rags are over there. I'll be up in three hours to check on your, shall I say, progress." He turned on his left heel and walked towards the door. He grabbed a hold of the handle and shut it as he left leaving them enclosed in the trophy room alone. George walked over to the bucket of water that was housing two old rags. A bottle of polish was sitting next to it; he looked at it and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"I'm guessing that we can't use magic," he said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" she inquired.  
  
"Because there's a bottle of polish and rags. Looks like it's all man power," he sighed.  
  
"Hey I resent that!" she spat at him.  
  
"It's a saying, I didn't mean to offend you," he backed off. He picked up the wet rags and the bottle then walked over to her. He handed her the rag and added some polish to the cloth. She walked over to one side of the room while he continued to the other side of the room. There were a lot of trophies strewn across the room. Shelves upon shelves of golden and silver goblets and plaques. Most were from quidditch others were from smaller things, one being dueling. They polished until the trophies shone like the sun and glittered like gold. Polishing only took an hour; they still had two more hours to kill. Madison sunk down to the floor in the corner and brought her knees to her chest. Her hands were a bit sore from scrubbing and a blister was beginning to form on her thumb. George was feeling the same way. He walked over to her and took the rag from her. He placed them both back into the bucket and joined her in the corner. It had gotten a little colder during the hour, but with the door shut it kept the room a small fraction warmer. Even though fall was just setting in, it was colder than it normally was. Madison let her hair out from its messy bun, it fell lightly across her shoulders and into her face. She brushed it behind her ears and clutched George's robe tightly. George let out a silent shiver, trying to hide from Madison that he was cold. She noticed though and looked at him.  
  
"Cold are you?" she mocked him.  
  
"Just a bit," he said in a mock high pitched voice. She let out a muffled laugh and he smiled. She brought her arm out opening the robe wider to let him in. He took the side of the robe and wrapped it around both of them. They're arms were against each other making the robe fight tighter than it should.  
  
"Is there any way that we could get more room?" Madison wondered.  
  
"I know one way," he replied.  
  
"And that would be?" she asked questionably.  
  
He looked at her with a nervous face, something nobody had seen before. She gave him a confused look but waited to see what his idea was. He moved his arm closest to her and placed it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She placed her arms around his mid-stomach and lied her head on his shoulder. There was now more room to wrap the robe closer to them, which is what he did with his free hand. She shut her eyes, she felt very comfortable. The cold air seemed to surround them, the light danced along the walls. George looked down at Madison who fell asleep and was off dreaming. The warmth of her body near his warmed him up inside. It seemed to push the cold air away. He liked this, he never wanted this night or this moment to end, but in his heart he couldn't fight the fact that Professor Snape would be coming up in an hour and a half. He smiled down at her and placed his head lightly on hers. A smile crept onto her face as she slept. George made sure that he didn't fall asleep, he wouldn't know what Snape would do if he walked in on them like this and, quiet frankly, he didn't want to find out. A half an hour crept by and they hadn't moved from their position, they just became closer. After about an hour, he decided to wake her up. He tapped her shoulder and she slowly woke up. She yawned and stood up handing him back his robe. He refused it and placed it, again, around her shoulders. He stood up as well and took a quick walk around the room making sure Snape couldn't find anything to take points away from Gryffindor for. He found nothing to get caught with. Madison started to walk towards George, but tripped over a lifted stone. She felt her body fall forward, there's was nothing she could do. She landed on something soft and warm, she felt things hold onto her. She had fallen forward onto George and he was now holding her. He stroked her hair with his had as she wrapped her arms around him again. Her hair was like silk, it ran soft and smooth across his fingertips. Her entwined her hair between his fingers carefully and released it. For about ten minutes, he just held her in his arms not wanting to let go. He wanted to refuse reality and stay inside that room, but he knew that wasn't possible for in a matter of ten minutes Snape was about to open the door. They finally broke apart and walked to separate sides of the room pretending to have been there the whole time. The door opened, light flooded into the room along with a burst of cold air. The potions Professor walked slowly into the room and examined it.  
  
"Weasley, you missed a spot on this trophy, ten points from Gryffindor. It seems that you both have earned your dismissal, so you may both leave. I better not see any funny business tomorrow or you'll be back up her again," he threatened as he walked out of the room quickly.  
  
They both looked at each other and laughed out loud. They walked down the long stairwell together and to the Gryffindor common room. George had his arm draped around her bony shoulders as they walked. They entered the common room around 11:00 that night, the room had already filled out only two or three students remained and it was basically first years. They reached the doorway where they split up. George let go of Madison and smiled at her. She handed him back his robe and smiled back.  
  
"Thank you again," she praised. She turned to get to her dormitory but heard George whisper her name. She spun around to face him again.  
  
"Um, I was wondering. Would you like to sneak down to the kitchens with me tomorrow night? I get hungry this late," he wondered.  
  
"Sure, I could always use a late night snack," she agreed.  
  
"Cool, see you tomorrow either here or at breakfast," he smiled.  
  
She turned again and went to the dormitory. Everyone was asleep and in bed by the time she lied down. She fell asleep no more than ten minutes later. She was so sound asleep that she couldn't here someone walk around the room. A shadow of a girl carrying a knife or wand moved swiftly around the room as if looking for something or someone. She looked in the beds and under the beds. Apparently she didn't find what or who she was looking for because she left. Amber soon came up from getting a glass of water and climbed into bed and fell asleep not knowing of the intrusion.  
  
Okay, another chapter done. Hope you liked it, I know I made George sound kind of shy, but this is how I think he might act towards a girl he likes, plus I thought it was cute. Anyway please review!!!! Probably won't have another chapter up til next weekend cause of school. Thanks for baring with me on this fic you guys! Hope you liked it and keep reviewing. Thanks to those who've been loyal in reviewing. Next chapter probably won't have that much romance in it, but it will have some, but more mystery and action hopefully. Until next time! 


	10. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

A few weeks passed by and Halloween came closer. Fall had blossomed beautifully; leaves transformed into gold and bronze while the chill picked up slightly everyday. Classes became harder and homework came more often and in great loads also. Hogwarts was preparing for the Halloween Masquerade, official as of this year. Students would come in-groups and bring dates. They would dress in costumes and dance the night away. Two weeks until Halloween, one week until the 31st, it inched closer. The dates so far were Ron and Marybeth, Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Dean, Draco and Silvia, Lee and Heather (she thought that this would make Oliver jealous, it wasn't working), Fred and Bella, and Kali was going with a seventh year Gryffindor by the name of Andrew, one of the few unattached guys left at Hogwarts. Tuesday before the dance a few Gryffindors were sitting in the common room chatting including Robin, Filly, Heather, Marybeth and Bella.  
  
"So what do you think of the new girls?" Filipina asked politely.  
  
Robin, who was standing in a corner replied, "They seem nice, but there's something different about them."  
  
"Robin, I don't see what's wrong with them. They're very nice, kind, and talented, after all, Madison and Amber both made the Quidditch team," Bella smiled.  
  
"You only like them because you're on the quidditch team as our chaser, other wise you wouldn't be so kind," Robin spat back.  
  
"Calm down you two!" Marybeth yelled putting her hands up between the two.  
  
"I think that Amber girl is getting a little too close to my Oliver," Heather pouted.  
  
"Oh be quiet girl, he's not yours and never was. Plus Amber's a student and he's a teacher," Filly implied.  
  
'If you'll excuse me, I have other people to meet," Robin snickered. She spun on her heel and left the common room and made her way to the dungeons to meet Silvia, Karen and Helen. All three were waiting in the empty classroom at the end of the hall. Karen was sitting on the desk, Helen and Silvia in chairs around her. Robin took her seat in the third chair around Helen.  
  
"Any new news from our lord?" Robin questioned.  
  
"Yes," Karen answered.  
  
"We must wait until he returns to us," Helen added.  
  
"And when will that be?" Robin demanded.  
  
"Soon, just be patient everything is going according to plan," Silvia shushed.  
  
"They won't get away this time, we'll make sure of that," Karen smiled wickedly.  
  
"We must go to the quidditch pitch, someone will be suspected," Helen warned.  
  
"Why?" Robin wondered.  
  
"There's a quidditch match now, the first of the season, Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. Every house is there, if we're not, some one will suspect something." Silvia answered. They stood up and walked to the full stadium awaiting the beginning of the season. Meanwhile in the Gryffindor locker room, the team was bustling with excitement. Professor Wood was in there helping out with uniforms and last minute advice. As they started to line up to enter the stadium, Wood pulled Amber aside.  
  
"Good luck with your first game, you'll do a wonderful job at keeper," he whispered.  
  
"Thank you," she blushed a bit.  
  
"Would you like to accompany me to the dance?" he asked quickly.  
  
"I'd love to," she accepted. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and let her get back into the line. Before they started to march, Fred kissed Bella good luck and Kali patted Madison's shoulder in excitement. They made their way and mounted their brooms and took off. They circled the stadium, Ravenclaws in tow. Lee Jordan made announcements such as "Madison, Kali, and Bella as the Gryffindor chasers" or "Miaka Cruz as the Ravenclaw chaser", he even introduced Amber, the Gryffindor keeper. After the announcements were done, players took their positions.  
  
"Now I want a nice clean and fair game from both teams," Wood demanded. He released both bludgers and the snitch then he tossed up the quaffle. Ravenclaw got it first and passed it to Miaka who chucked it at the left hoop, blocked by Amber.  
  
"Gryffindor is in control now. Bella has the quaffle, she passes to Kali who then jumps over the Ravenclaw beater, go Kali! She passes to Madison who knocks the quaffle with her broomstick and scores! 10 points down for Gryffindor!" Jordan announced.  
  
Now, you see, Ravenclaws don't get angry they get even. Which is what they attempted to do. Ravenclaw got in possession of the quaffle and attempted to shoot for the right hoop because Amber was on the far-left side. She zoomed over to the right and flipped off her broom, kicking the quaffle with her foot, preventing the goal. She fell gracefully to the ground, but was caught by Fred who put her back on her broom.  
  
"Amazing trick by Amber, deathdefying stunt. She's amazing, might I add? She's a new student this year as well," Lee rambled. McGonagall glared at him from the corner of her eyes and he dropped his smile, "I mean, nice block old chum."  
  
A golden glimmer shown in the corner of Harry's eye. He turned his head and hovering right beside him was the snitch. He jerked his broom and the snitch took off. He followed in hot persut away from the game. Gryffindor was in the lead, 40 to 0. Madison had the quaffle tucked under her left arm and flew straight the goal. A Ravenclaw beater trailed a bludger and smashed it with his club. George saw this and noticed that the bludger was heading towards one of his teammates. He took off to stop the bludger but it was too late, the bludger made contact with Madison's shoulder making a snapping sound. She dropped the quaffle and fell to the ground. George soared under her and grabbed her before she hit. He landed on the ground with her in his arms and took her over to Madame Pomfrey who was standing on the sidelines. The crowd erupted in applause as Harry held the snitch high into the air. At the very moment that the bludger hit, Harry had snatched the snitch. After the game, the team changed out of their uniforms. George ran up to the nurse's room to check on Madison. He was met at the door by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley?" she asked.  
  
"May I see Madison?" he wondered.  
  
"Yes, but only for a few minutes, she must rest. The second bed on the right," she instructed.  
  
He did as he was told and walked over to the second bed on the right. Madison was lying under the white covers with a white bandage wrapped around her shoulder. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be sleeping. She smiled at his presence and slowly opened her eyes. He took a seat next to the bed and took her good hand in his.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Tired, sore and I've gone through that nasty concoction of Skele-grow. My bones are mending quicker than I fly," she replied.  
  
"I brought you something," he said. She smiled as he stood up. He grabbed something from behind his back and handed it to her. It was a small purple pansy, a flower. "Hand picked from the Hogwarts garden," he added. She let out a small giggle followed by a hoarse groan of pain. He jumped to her side.  
  
"Don't worry, the Skele-grow's working," she explained. He nodded and bent down beside her. He looked up at her in the eyes and he felt nervous. He blushed a bit and looked down at the floor for a minute then back up at her.  
  
"I was wondering . . . would you, um, would you be, well," he stuttered,  
  
"Spit it out would you," she joked.  
  
"Would you mind going to the dance with me?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Of course I would," she smiled. She moved over and kissed him on the lips briefly. Madame Pomfrey soon came in and shooed him out because she needed her 'beauty rest' as he called it. A day later she was released, as good as new and ready to get back out there to play some more quidditch. Next thing students knew, the day of the dance arrived. 


	11. Sweating by the light of the Moon

October 31st was chilly with slight winds here and there. Leaves were now varied shades of gold, green, orange and yellow. Some leaves fell from trees and the wind blew them towards the Whomping Willow, which was in a fit from all the leaves entering its territory. The morning started like any other, friends met in the Great Hall for breakfast then soon split up for morning classes. Soon lunch came and some third years were talking about their costumes, but the day progressed none the less. Afternoon classes seemed to drag on forever; Fred fell asleep during Double Potions, which cost Gryffindor 5 points. Dumbledor shortened the last class by a half-an-hour. Girls rushed up to their dormitories while the guys went to their common rooms to hang out. They figured that they only needed ten minutes to get ready for their dates and the dance. Meanwhile, the girls needed about a half-an-hour to an hour to prepare for the dance. Some couples decided to dress alike, others didn't know what their date was being. Around six o'clock girls started to appear. The first to appear was Megan; she was dressed as a Greek Goddess. She wore a toga-type baby blue dress with her hair curled in spirals. Next was Rosalina who was also dressed in Greek Mythology costume, she was the Goddess Aphrodite. Her dress was pink and purple, her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, curled, with some curls down framing her face. Kali who was going as the Goddess of the Night followed Rosalina. Her costume consisted of a long silky black robe with long wide sleeves. The neckline was a long low V and the same with the back. Her hair was up in a French twist with lots of curly pieces hanging in her face. Her makeup seemed very dark and seductive with a dark red lipstick. About ten minutes later Filly came down dressed as an Equestrian, fancy black jacket, cream breeches and riding boots. Her hair was pulled back tightly into a nice bun but with a black riding helmet on. She was followed by Abby who dressed in a black bodysuit with a long black tail and black cat ears. Heather and Bella made their way down together to their dates. Bella and Fred dressed in the same costumes, they were both dementors. Heather on the other hand was trying to make Oliver jealous again. She wore a black dress with long wide sleeves, a very low V- neck and slits that go up to her mid-thigh along with knee-high boots. Her hair was straight with black streaks. Ginny and Harry went as a bride and a groom while Ron and Marybeth went as a punk and a nerd. Finally Amber and Madison came down. Amber was dressed as Juliet because Oliver was going to be dressed as Romeo. It was tan underneath with a sheer black over dress with black glitter all over it. Her hair was pulled back and curled with little pieces hanging down into her face. Madison on the other hand was dressed in a dress that resembled Katrina's from Sleepy Hollow. It was navy blue with white underneath, her hair was half down and half pulled back, she was a little uncomfortable because she was wearing a corset underneath the dress. George waited for her in the common room, he was dressed as a male from the 1800's and he was holding a white rose. She went directly over to him and wrapped her arm around his.  
  
"Milady," George bowed.  
  
"Good sir," Madison curtsied. He handed her the rose, which she placed in her hair and they walked out the door.  
  
"Well this is our first dance at Hogwarts," Abby smiled trying to conceal her excitement.  
  
"This dance sounds like fun, lets go," Megan hurried. They started to walk to the door.  
  
"Par-tee!" Rosalina yelled as they walked out into the hall. Amber was ahead of them trying to get to Oliver before he made it to the Great Hall. They ran into Maika, who was dressed as an elf, she had hair extensions on to make her hair seem long and wavy. They also saw the Slytherin group waiting for their dates. Robin was there next to Helen who was standing next to Karen. Silvia on the other hand was talking to Draco who was dressed as a vampire. They made it to the entrance of the Great Hall, which seemed dark from the outside. Once inside they seemed to feel as though they had been transported to some place other than Hogwarts. The ceiling was under a spell that resembled the night sky, stars and moon included. Strobe lights, fog and colored dance lights filled the room and the dancing students added heat as well to the room but it felt as wind blew through occasionally to cool them down. Dumbledore sat the very front of the room while teachers were stationed on all sides of the room. Professor Blade Potter looked especially nice that evening wearing all black. Once in the room Kali went with her date while the group slowly split up. Amber met Oliver near the concession table getting punch. He looked handsome in his Romeo costume, which was navy blue and white.  
  
"Hey Professor Wood," Amber said as she stood next to him. He smiled at her greeting and placed his glass of punch down on the table.  
  
"You can call me Oliver, you and only you love," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Okay Oliver. Can I get some punch?" she wondered.  
  
"Of course, here have mine," he offered as he picked up his glass and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you very much," she breathed. She took a sip and placed it down on the table. Oliver picked it up and took a sip then placed it down again.  
  
"We'll share it," he informed. She just nodded and smiled in reply. The muggle song "Blood Runs Cold" by Def Leppard came on and couples/dates gathered on the dance floor.  
  
"Amber, would you like to dance?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I would," she agreed. He took her hand and led her onto the floor and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders then placed her head on his chest. Though his shirt, she could his heart beat as the song played on. Once the song was over dinner was served. The Slytherin girls sat together and talked while Draco went to get Silvia punch.  
  
"Tonight?" Helen questioned.  
  
"Yes tonight," Robin answered.  
  
"We'll be ready," Silvia sneered.  
  
Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, George and Madison were conjuring up spells that changed food into small animals and turned drinks colors. Once they were done, they went and danced out on the dance floor. Fred and Bella, of course would always be caught snogging by Professor Snape who'd, off course give them detention and ten points from Gryffindor. Marybeth, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione danced the night away without a care. Kali was hardly seen without her date and new boyfriend who had asked her out during the dance. Snape also noticed that something was going on between Oliver and Amber, and he knew he had to find out more. They also played a few more slow, romantic muggle songs like "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias, "Superman" by Five for Fighting, and "The Weakness In Me" by Joan Armstrong (from Ten Things I Hate About You). Then the song "Dreamer" by Ozzy Osborne came on. George took Madison by the hand and led her onto the floor. They danced close together, enclosed in each other's arms. She looked up at him looking down at her and smiled. He blushed slightly and she gave out a small, muffled giggle. He bent down and kissed her lightly for their first real kiss. Passion rushed from his lips to hers and she broke the kiss for air.  
  
"I love you," she exhaled.  
  
"I will always love you," he whispered back soothingly. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. Lighting flashed and doors blew open with a loud BANG. Students jumped and George tightened his grip on Madison. Oliver pulled Amber behind him away from the doors, she grabbed him around the stomach. A gust of wind shot through the room and Dumbledore rose from his seat. The teachers brought out their wands and worked their way to the door. All of a sudden the lights went out and it was totally black.  
  
  
  
OOOoooo, cliffhanger! YAY, go me! Sorry it took so long, I have so much to write and do for school. Well hope you liked it and I'll try and update soon, promise. Thanks for those who've reviewed please keep it up! Thanks so much. If you think of something that could help the story, e-mail me, I could use some help! Bye for now!! LUV AND PEACE! 


	12. ste immerens y audacia caedes est terum

The only light remaining in the room was the eerie blue-white light lent by the moon. Dark gray clouds covered the glowing light, shielding the room from vision. Students could be heard moving around the room, some screamed and some gasped. Faint whispers could be heard and a thin black shadow made it's way through the hall. Oliver reached down on his stomach and took hold of Amber's hand and gave it small squeeze. George tightened his grip around Madison, but kept his gaze towards the door. Kali and Maika made their ways over to Abby and Megan who were by the punch bowl.  
  
"What could that be?' Maika whispered.  
  
"Shhh . .follow me." Kali lowered her voice and motioned with her hand to move behind her.  
  
She walked over and grabbed Rosalina by the arm and pulled her with them without a word. She didn't protest with the exception of a silent glare. Kali and Maika and the group made their way over to where Madison and Amber were. Megan leaned over to Madison and tapped her shoulder. Madison jumped at this out of surprise and whirled around placing her hand over her heart.  
  
"Dear Myrlin! Megan, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She said between large deep breaths.  
  
"Sorry," Megan said looking down.  
  
The shadow moved out of eyesight and Dumbledore lifted up his wand as teachers regrouped in the room.  
  
"Lumos!" They heard Dumbledore's voice boom through the Great Hall and a light shone through out the room from the great wizard's wand. He whispered something and the lights flashed back, lighting the room. The fire heated the large room only slightly, the wind had made it very cold. Professor McGonagall made her way up to the Head Master.  
  
"Professor, the main doors have been forced open and students are missing." She told him very sternly.  
  
He servaed the room and noticed that Silvia, Karen, Robin, Helen and strangely Filly were all missing from the room. He raised his hands passively to get students' attention.  
  
"Students, the dance has been cancelled as of now. It's over, prefects, lead your houses back up to their rooms immediately. Teachers follow me." He ordered.  
  
Hermione's face could not have gotten any sterner. The entire staff walked out of the room swiftly and to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Gryffindor's follow me. Keep up, no time to waste," Hermione yelled and walked out of the room. The entire lot of gryffindors barely made it through the first set of corridors when a small first year yelled.  
  
"Look at this!" the 11-year-old pointed to the wall just below the window.  
  
Ron squinted and walked closer to the wall. He pulled his wand from his robe pocket and pointed it towards the stones and whispered "Lumos."  
  
The small light shone onto the large gray stones to reveal small and runny writing. The liquid was purplish-silver and ran from the words onto the floor creating a small pool of the strange substance.  
  
"What is it?" Harry questioned Ron  
  
Ron leaned next to the small pool and dipped two fingers in it and brought the fingers close to his face to get a closer look. Then he took a small whiff of it and jerked his head back quickly. He turned to the group and looked as if he was about to pass out.  
  
"Unicorn blood," He answered. He pushed on his knees and stood up, rejoining the group.  
  
"What does it say?" George asked sticking his head between two girls shoulders to get a better look.  
  
"What's it written in seems like a better question." Fred added as he stuck his head next to George's. One of the girls happened to be Bella who saw Fred's head and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before looking back at the eerie sign.  
  
"It's latin, it's written in latin," Abby answered, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Latin? What does it say?" Kali asked repeating George's early question.  
  
They looked back at it and looked over the strange Latin words:  
  
Godric haeres iste immerens y audacia caedes est terum.  
  
"It says 'Godric heir, your innocent and courageous blood is next.'" Came a whisper.  
  
"What?" Ginny looked back at the voice and saw Amber.  
  
"That's what it says 'Godric heir, your innocent and courageous blood is next.'" Amber repeated.  
  
"Heir of Godric . . as in Godric Gryffindor?" Maika stood shocked.  
  
"Do we know any other Godrics?" Siliva hissed from behind the group.  
  
"Where have you girls been?" Hermione demanded turning around on her heel shooting a glare at the 4 slytherins.  
  
Helen crossed her arms in front of her chest and sneered at Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors. Karen and Robin turned the corner and saw the writing. Karen's mouth dropped open and she walked over to the wall.  
  
"At least someone's got the right idea. Kill the original Gryffindor." Helen cackled.  
  
"You four , to your house common room now!" McGonagall rounded the corner and pointed her finger in the direction of the slytherin common room.  
  
The four just glared at the teacher and started to stalk off.  
  
"Wonder who the heir is," Karen scoffed and raised her eyebrows at Amber, Madison, Abby, Megan and Rosalina.  
  
"I don't know what their problem is," Rosalina huffed.  
  
"Calm down Gryffindors.. Hermione, take them to the common room, no more wasting time." McGonagall said strictly and turned to walk back from where she came from and saw the writing. She drew a hand to her mouth as it opened in shock and she gasped. "Children, move now!"  
  
The gryffindors hurried, Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing McGonagall looking so shocked except when the chamber was opened.  
  
Sorry I took so long getting this up. Winterguard just started and school's driving me insane! I know this isn't long, but I tried to mention everyone again and add some creepiness to it. Anyway, I'll add more chapters faster now, well as fast as I can so please forgive me if I take a while, but no chapter will take as long as this one did. So please keep reading and reviewing!! 


	13. Blood on the moon

The Gryffindor tower was cold, the fire in the fireplace had gone out and the wind from the outside was bashing against the windows. Bare trees swayed furiously in the breeze, scraping against the glass and screeching. The Gryffindors filed in into a huddled mass in the center of the common room. Some students took seats where they could be found at tables, couches and such, some even on the carpet. Fred, Bella, Ron and Harry took up the couch first. Rosalina, Megan, Abby, Madison and Amber all walked over to a window in the corner. Abby gazed outside into the dark, cold, eerie night. The navy blue night sky was shrouded in darkness, black clouds covered it. The stars were stolen from the sky along with the moon, hidden from all sight. Hermione stood up on a chair that she grabbed from a table closest to her.  
  
"Now listen, everyone head up to their dormitories now! Do not exit them until further notice." She ordered very sternly.  
  
Most of the students listened with some exceptions.  
  
"Fred, I'm scared, what if someone dies?" Bella looked up into his eyes and leaned against him. He placed his arms firmly around her small frame and held her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here. I'll protect you Bell," he replied looking down at her. He kissed the top of her forehead and leaned back on the couch. She rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes.  
  
Ron looked over at one of his older brothers and shut his eyes rapidly, turning away.  
  
"I hate when they do that," Ron complained quietly whispering Harry who gave out a small laugh and watched as some first years made their way to their dormitories.  
  
Kali was about to join the others on the couch when her head snapped to the door. Her eyes went large and round as her mouthed opened to a silent 'O'. She ran over to Hermione and whispered something into her ear, her eyes filled with worry. Hermione's face grew grave as her eyes filled with worry as well. Kali then jogged to the group by the window. Rosalina was the first to realize something was wrong.  
  
"Kali, what's wrong?" She asked turning towards her.  
  
Kali's face grew deathly grave as she opened her mouth and then shutting it. At this point, Megan and Abby were now facing her as well. Madison and Amber were still gazing outside, their eyes fixed in blank stares. Kali opened her mouth again and finally words began to form and flowed from her mouth without another thought.  
  
"Filly . .I didn't see her when we found that writing, I didn't even see her enter here or head up to the dorm. I realized that in the Great Hall when McGonagall was naming those missing, Filly was one of them. She's still gone." She stuttered out of worry and fright.  
  
Abby brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide like the rest. Megan inhaled deeply as she took all this in and Rosalina nearly fell backwards at the discovery. Megan leaned against the wall for support as she began to talk.  
  
"Oh my god, why? I mean . . is she the heir of Gryffindor?" she questioned.  
  
Kali shook her head, "I don't think so, she's been here for a long time, someone else would know. Dumbledore would know."  
  
Megan nodded her head in agreement with Kali and crossed her arms across her chest. Kali bowed her head and waved them good night then headed up the stairs up to the girl's dormitory. The three turned around again to face the window. Rosalina waved a hand in front of Amber's face to get her attention.  
  
"Snap out of it!" She yelled in Amber's ear making her jump, but tearing her away from what she was looking at.  
  
"Yes Rosalina?" Amber asked.  
  
"Nothing .. you just seemed a bit out there . . .like Madison is right now." She replied with a finger pointed to Madison who was still staring out the window. Abby waved a hand in front of Madison's face only to get Madison's hand wrapped around her wrist.  
  
"Abby?" Madison turned her face to her.  
  
Abby just smiled slightly and pulled her hand back as fast as she could and down to her side. She brought her now red wrist up to her stomach and started to rub the red spot with her other hand. She looked from the red mark to Madison.  
  
"I'm sorry, with everything going on, I'm just a bit tense that's all." Madison sighed and turned back to the window.  
  
"We all are Madi, we just can't let it get to us ok?" Megan asked placing a hand on Madison's shoulder.  
  
"We shouldn't have come here . . .this is our fault, remember what happened at our last school? They are after one of us," Abby stated. This got the group's attention and she continued, " I mean. Look at what's happening here. This didn't happen until we came. Volde." She was interrupted by Megan putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
"We can't blame this on one of us. How can one of us be Godric's heir? I mean wouldn't we know it?" Rosalina protested and stood straight up.  
  
"Well, maybe one of us is the heir and we just don't know it . .or maybe one of us it isn't one of us persay, but one that came with us." Madison added with her head tilted to the side a bit.  
  
"Yeah, you have to admit that she has a point, Silvia has been acting strange lately," Megan commented and Rosalina nodded. Amber looked around the room, at the gold trim, the maroon wallpaper, the matching couches and the gold curtains that led outside the windows. She then absentmindedly nodded and then heard a crash followed by a scream.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Amber jumped up, her head jolting around the room.  
  
The other girls looked at her strangely and then inquired what she was talking about, she gave up and said nothing, it was the wind. George came out of nowhere and snuck up behind Madison. He held a finger up to the others to not mention his presence.  
  
"Hey you," Madison smiled as she reached behind her and grabbed his hands pulling him closer to her. He let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" he question as he placed his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I saw you in the window," she laughed lightly as she felt his head tilt and give her neck a small kiss.  
  
They heard a small knock on the portrait door from the outside that made Abby jump. Megan ran over and placed an ear against it to try and hear something. She heard a muffled voice and swung the door open to reveal Oliver. He rushed into the common room and straight over to Amber without a second thought. He placed his arms around her small waist and held her close to him as she shut her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?' he breathed as he gave her head a small kiss. He could feel a nod against his chest and let go of his hold on her. He took her hand in his and entwined their fingers together.  
  
"I was so worried, I lost you when they moved you all out of the Great hall and us into Dumbledore's office. I had to check on you love," he exhaled as he held her again.  
  
"I know, I was very worried. Do you know anything about Fllly?" Amber asked him.  
  
He shook his head and said that he can't let out any information that he was given. She just nodded and kissed his lips then headed up to the dormitory for sleep. Followed by rest except for Madison and Rosalina. George kissed Madison's forehead and wished her peaceful dreams and headed up to sleep. Madison and Rosalina looked out the window one last time.  
  
"Look, the moon's beginning to appear," Rosalina pointed to a break in the dark clouds to reveal a dark, gloomy moon with a dark crimson red ring surrounding it.  
  
Madison's face grew serious as she said in a monotone voice, her face almost vacant of expression,  
  
"A red moon rises, blood has been spilt this night."  
  
Sorry it took a while, but again, I'm busy with lots of stuff and my b- day is the 12th so I'm getting ready for that and our first winter guard competition is the 18th so my schedule's been crazy! Well, hope you liked this and pleaz keep reviewing! 


	14. Stuck in the common room

That morning breakfast was served in the common rooms, the rule stayed posted that no one was allowed to leave their common rooms until further notice, even Professor McGonagall was found in the common room more often than usual. She was bustling around from dorm to dorm and the out to Dumbledore's office. It was pretty boring in the Gryffindor common room with the exception of the occasional Weasley prank or a game of Exploding Snaps. Amber barely saw Oliver at all during the day with the exception of when he came in to get Professor McGonagall and bring her to the Headmaster. Madison refused to get out of bed even when Rosalina threatened to bring George up to pull her from the bed and carry her downstairs. Inside, Madison knew that Rosalina couldn't get George to come into the girls' dorms . . .remember, girls have cooties. The pranks did, however, dwindle down as the day progressed, Fred went off to the couch with Bella. There were a few high spirits to keep some students entertained, those that were scared or worried out of their minds. Ron played Harry in an intense game of Wizard's Chess, Ron had just taken Harry's bishop when the silence was broken by Ron egging his pawn on and Hermione's laughter at the two. Megan, Kali and Abby plopped themselves down on the comfy maroon couch in front of the fireplace, all three with heavy sighs.  
  
"Kali, when do you suppose we'll be let out of our confinement?" Abby questioned, her hand absently playing with the golden tassels attached to the throw pillows.  
  
"I don't know, I wish I could give you an answer, but as of right now, I can't," she replied with a sigh.  
  
"I really wish that we could help out or something. I really wish we knew what happened to Filly," Megan thought out loud looking deep into the empty fireplace.  
  
Kali's head jolted up as though an idea had exploded in her mind, "Maybe there is."  
  
Megan and Abby gave Kali questioning looks as she rose from her seat and walked briskly over to Harry and Ron, Harry apparently losing very badly, he had a look of distress painted on his face. She tapped Harry's shoulder causing him to snap out of what ever trance he was in making Ron, apparently, very perturbed. She whispered something very quiet into Harry's ear so quietly that Ron couldn't even hear for he was trying to strain his hearing by stretching himself across the table top, Kali batting a hand at him to keep his distance. After she was finished whispering to Harry, he was sent into deep thought for a moment or two before nodding his head and then going back to the game at hand. Ron slumped his shoulders in defeat and returned to the game as well as Kali returned to the two remaining on the couch.  
  
"What was that all about?" Megan inquired.  
  
"Come closer, I don't want anyone else to hear," she whispered wrapping her arms around their shoulders pulling them closer, "I just spoke to Harry."  
  
"I know, we saw you. Now what is it?" Abby snapped in curiosity.  
  
"Calm down, he's going to lend us his invisibility cloak for tonight only so we can get out of this blasted common room," she said gazing around the common room in a fit of disgust. Abby and Megan's faces lit up and a smile crossed each of their lips.  
  
"Are you serious?" Megan wondered.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Abby leaned closer.  
  
Kali nodded, "Yes, yes I mean it. Go up and tell the other three, we'll need all we can get at this point, after all this is an extremely large school." Abby and Megan nodded and ran up the staircase to the girls' dorms to inform the other three.  
  
~*~ In the Girls' Dormitory ~*~  
  
"Come on Madi, you must get out of bed!" Amber sighed with frustration as she attempted to pull the covers out from underneath her friend.  
  
"What's the point? We're stuck in the bloody common room any way," she protested.  
  
"That's it, get out of that bed this instant Madison. I don't want to have to hex you!" Rosalina threatened as she reached a hand into her cloaks and revealed her wand.  
  
"I dare you," she spat as she reached to the table beside the bed for her wand.  
  
"Enough you two! Stop that! No one is going to hex anyone!" Amber stood up and ran between the two.  
  
Just then the door shot open and Megan and Abby entered the troubled dorm room. They stopped mid-step as they saw the scene in front of them and the quickly shut the door behind them.  
  
"We're not going to ask," Abby said as she took a seat down at the foot of Madison's bed.  
  
"So what brings you two up here?" Amber questioned as she plopped down upon her bed next to Madison's bed. Megan made her way over and sat down next to Amber and leaned in towards the huddled group.  
  
"Actually, we have some good news. Kali has talked Harry into lending us his invisibility cloak tonight, we can get out of here, all or us and look for Filly." Megan informed the group, a smile covering her face. Madison nearly jumped from the bed in excitement while Amber began contemplating the consequences of their actions. Rosalina recognized that look on Amber's face.  
  
"Amber, don't you start with all the 'I don't think this is such a good idea' because it is. We're getting out of here and we could possibly find Filly." Rosalina said, mocking Amber's voice slightly at parts.  
  
"I wasn't going to say that," Amber blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh yes you were, we could see it on your face," Madison joked as she pulled herself from her bed.  
  
"Earlier, we needed the jaws of life to pull you from your bed and all they have to do is say that they got the invisibility cloak tonight and you just jump right out," Amber exclaimed tossing her hands helplessly into the air.  
  
Night soon took a hold of the school and the rooms along with the corridors grew dark, flickering candles on the walls lending little light, but just enough to find where you were going. The common room had basically been emptied except of George who had fallen asleep on the couch and Hermione who had fallen asleep in a chair, a book wide open across her lap and her head slumped slightly off to the side. Kali tip-toed to wake the other girls up, Amber was the hardest to wake. They ended up dumping a basin of water onto her head sending her shooting up from her bed. They covered her mouth to keep her from screaming as Kali tossed the cloak over them soon disappearing them. They opened the door and made their way out into the common room. Madison knocked her knee off of a corner of a table sending a large book crashing to the floor waking George from his restful slumber. He jumped up from the couch and looked around the room to find no one and then gazed down at the book. He bent down and picked it up, placing it back down onto the tabletop. The portrait door opened and then shut which happened to catch his eye. He slid his way over to the portrait and opened himself and continued down the corridor in front of him following nothing but the dancing shadows of the flames.  
  
~*~*~*~OMG! I am soooo sorry about not updating this! I really meant to, but then I had to go through my sophomore school year, and then I left for camp and then I came back and got over taken by Pirates of the Caribbean, which I wrote a fanfic or two for so if you liked the movie, I suggest check out my fanfics for it. If not that's ok too. Anyway, I'm def. Planning on updating this and finally FINISHING it. Meanwhile, I'm working on 2 other fanfics at the moment as well, another one for Harry Potter (A talent show one called the Contest which is hilarious and nearing an end) and one for Pirates of the Caribbean. So hope you enjoyed and more on the way! Plez Review!!!~*~*~*~ 


	15. The invisbility cloak excursion

The flames danced gaily along the stone walls of the school as the moon shone into the corridors through the arched glass windows giving it an eerie feeling and look. The Hogwarts school at night did not look very inviting, it seemed almost deserted now, especially, with every student banished to their common rooms until further notice. Empty, bare branches clashed together, clicking wood on wood while tips of branches scratched against the glass like finger nails due to the billowing wind. The six girls could feel the warm flickering glows against their skin as they made their way down the desolate corridors, yes no figures could be spotted. The only sound to be heard was a slight click of a heel every now and then from their school shoes. George on the other hand was freezing as he followed nothing except the never-ending flame-lit corridors following the sound of heels yet not knowing the owner. He crossed his arms across his chest, pulling his shoulders in and hiding hid hands in the folded edges of his elbows.  
  
"Ow! Rosalina, that was my foot!" Amber scolded quietly as she added a little jump in her step to show her pain.  
  
"That wasn't me, I'm over here next to Kali." She countered in defense of herself and her innocence.  
  
"It was me." Abby slunked back as she rose a guilty hand under the cloak causing it to rise and to reveal Madison's shoes for a second before Kali shoved Abby's hand back down to her side.  
  
"Now one raise any limbs from here on out!" Kali ordered from her 'station' at the head of the group. There was a slight murmur of agreements from the rest of the herd.  
  
George perked his ears up at the sound of familiar voices from slightly down the hallway. He squinted his eyes almost shut when he spotted a black buckled shoe and the beginning of a white sock. His spirits rose as he began to run forward towards the spot where he had seen the shoe hoping his tired mind wasn't playing tricks on him. A soon he found himself friends with the floor.  
  
The girls felt a huge bump come from behind sending them to stone ground and the invisibility cloak off to the side. Madison was on Abby who laid across the legs of Kali whose head rested upon Megan's back who's fall was broken by Amber, Rosalina was the only one to make a full impact on the floor. George sat up right rubbing the back of his now throbbing head and opened his eyes to see the girls and gave out a laugh.  
  
"At least I know I'm not losing my marbles." He chuckled before wincing from a slight shooting pain.  
  
"George! What are you doing here?" Madison questioned as she spotted him.  
  
"What? No hug?" He wondered with an innocent puppy-dog face as he received a hug from her. "I woke up when you guys snuck out and I saw the door shut so I followed. Well, I didn't know what I was following, but still."  
  
"Maybe we should get going, Filly needs us and if we just continue to sit here, we're going to be found." Amber stated as she made a grab for the invisibility cloak before freezing at the sound of footsteps making their way down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, miss goody-two-shoes has a point," Rosalina nodded as she tilted her hat Amber with a questioning look as the rest began to stand.  
  
"Shh, did you guys hear that?" Megan wondered as she strained her ears at the footsteps as they began to get louder.  
  
"Everybody get under here." Amber ordered as she tossed the cloak over, now seven of them and blending in to the stone as they pushed up against the wall and started to inch further down the hallway.  
  
Soon Oliver had come in to view as he patrolled the corridors, wand in hand. Amber made a reach for him, but was held back by Kali and Madison. George had his arms around Madison's waist, holding her against his chest with a light grin. Oliver felt a soft tug on the sleeve of his sweater and looked to where he had felt it, but saw nothing.  
  
Amber threw off the cloak and grabbed Oliver's arm causing him to jump and spin, holding his wand at the ready before lowering it. His face relaxed along with his muscles as he spotted Amber, a small smile crossing his lips.  
  
"Oliver, come with us." She whispered in his ear as she took hold of his hand and pulled the cloak over them.  
  
"Great, now there's eight of us. Lets see if we don't get spotted now!" Rosalina exhaled heavily, slightly perturbed.  
  
They passed a slight crack in the wall and soon slowed to a stop, first initiated by Amber. Kali raised a hand to the chilling wall and ran her fingers across the jagged stone, her fingers coming back slightly wet.  
  
"Kali! You're bleeding!" Megan exclaimed as she pointed to Kali's fingers. They drew their attention to her fingers that contained crimson red liquid. It slowly began to trail down from the tips of her fingers and to the palm of her hand before she wiped it from her hand onto her cloak.  
  
"It's not my blood." She replied, her heart stopping for a second, "We need to open that passageway." She stated as she pointed at the crack and throwing the cloak off to the side revealing everyone. Amber grabbed a hold of Oliver's hand as Madison broke free of George's grasp and attempted to help Kali, Rosalina, Megan and Abby open the passage.  
  
Soon the slab of stone skidded out of the way, scratching the floor like nails on a chalk board. Everyone covered their ears at the sound, their eardrums feeling as though they might explode at any given minute.  
  
"I bet no one heard that . . ." Abby sighed, wiping her brow, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Wha?" She questioned as she caught the look on everyone's face. They paled together, eyes widening. Madison drove her head against George's warm and strong chest as he tightened his grip around her. Amber brought a quiet hand to her gaping mouth while Rosalina grabbed her stomach. Megan nearly fell to the floor, her hand catching the side of the wall.  
  
"My god . ." Oliver gasped as he surveyed the lightly lit part of the passage with his wide eyes.  
  
Abby felt her dinner jump in her stomach as her eyes caught sight of a trail of slimy wet crimson blood traveled in an eerie squiggle up to a large pool, a frail and limp body floating in the center. Everyone's eyes followed the trail, Kali wanting to faint at the sight.  
  
"Filly . . no . ." Kali cried, her eyes watering, an empty hole growing in her heart at the sight of her freshly dead friend.  
  
Eerie-lit eyes floated bodiless behind her body in the dank darkness behind her lifeless body. A vicious and maniacal laughter filled the passage as the disturbed voice spoke. "Welcome."  
  
~*~*~A/N: Ok, I hope that sort of helped make up for my absence, yes I know, cliff-hanger! But just you wait! It will get better . . .time to face up to the nightmare! Please review so I know how it's going for you all. Also, my author's note will be removed once the story is complete so it will shrink a chapter due to loss of the Author's note, not to confuse any of you. Thanks for staying with me!~*~*~*~ 


	16. Evil wears only one face

Heart beats seemed to halt, the vital organ lodging itself in their throats, choking their breath. Blood turned cold in their veins and their skin prickled as though thousands of sharp icicles were piercing their skin as the voice spoke. Shivers of fear and fright jolted up each vertebrate up to their neck and coursing through their entire bodies. Madison clumsily caught her foot on Abby's as she moved forward towards George. Her body involuntarily descended towards the hard stone floor, the cold palm of her hand splashing into the warm blood pooling from their freshly murdered friend.  
  
She jumped up, shaking her hand furiously as tears streamed down from her eyes. She sent droplets of blood flying in every which direction, a speck finding itself on the left cheek of Amber and another on the chin of Megan. She then scrubbed her hand with the hem of her cloak, attempting to remove the staining liquid.  
  
An evil laughter arose from a deep malicious throat. Oliver looked up and caught the snake-like eyes dancing with amusement as the creature continued to view the scene before it. Anger got the best of him, he stepped forward, wand drawn and ready, his eyes full of fury.  
  
"Step out you demon!" He demanded.  
  
"You had better kneel before your lord boy." A grumble of a dignified voice rang from the creature as it began to become visible. A green spark shot out from the creature hitting Wood in the knees sending them directly to the stone floor, a loud crack echoing as bone met rock. He cried out in pain as he felt his knees move in an inhuman way.  
  
Slowly, a grotesque and vile face became visible in the lights of the flickering flames from the hall way. The skin was near white, red and blue veins pulsed under thin films of flesh. Thin cracked pink lips pursed together under two thin slits of a nose under the disturbing and bone- chilling red eyes. The creature's body clothed and draped in black and hunter green velvet cloaks and robes all shredded and torn.  
  
"Wha- What are you?" Rosalina stuttered, her voice never rising above a whisper.  
  
The creature tilted it's head to the side before straightening up revealing an old, aging wand pulsating with pure evil. "The Dark Lord."  
  
"Voldemort." Amber stated bluntly, her hand firmly grasping her smooth wand hidden in the depths of her warm cloak.  
  
"You are mine Gryffindor!" He snarled, his thin pointed lips curling as he brought his wand to point violently towards her face.  
  
Oliver scrambled to stand, his knees crackling at his every move. He sent his hands soaring to the front of his knees, grabbing them in sheer agony. Rosalina stepped in front of Amber, her wand held tightly by her side in defense.  
  
"What do you want you foul serpent?!" Rosalina hollered, her voice never faltering. She felt a trickle of sweat drip down, trailing from the edge of her hairline.  
  
"It's plain and simple really. To destroy the heir of Godric Gryffindor." He spoke, moving forward as his words continued. As he moved, his legs never seemed to touch the ground; he seemed to glide on a clear cloud towards them. "Out of my way!"  
  
A red spark shot from the treacherous tip of his wand, smacking Rosalina hard in her abdomen sending her directly to meet the stone ground below her. Her body seemed frozen, unable to move a millimeter. Her arms were plastered to her sides and her legs were set directly straight. Her face was caught in a cell of fright, her eyes staring straight up at the black abyss that some would call an endless ceiling.  
  
"Rosalina!" Abby screamed as she clattered down next to her fallen comrade.  
  
George stepped forward, more than slightly confused and sad. "What do you mean heir of Godric? There is no heir here."  
  
"Fool!" Voldemort spat, his red eyes narrowing into slits no bigger than the ones that he would call his nose. "All of them, Aurors, all of them." He waved his wand around pointing out the fallen Rosalina, Abby, Megan, Amber, and Madison. The final point of his wand halted, stopping directly on Amber. "Except that one, that witch right there. Godric's heir she is, and soon dead she'll be." A sinister snarl and smile grew on his mouth.  
  
Oliver's eyes dropped at the news, his pupils trailing along the cracks in the floor up to Amber's neatly polished school shoes. His eyes followed up her thin legs to her toned waist and finally up to meet her eyes that looked down upon him. "Is this true?" He questioned, pain playing in the smooth ripples of his voice.  
  
"I wish I could've told you, we were sworn to secrecy. We couldn't tell anybody, not after what he did to our last school." Tears formed in her eyes, a sob trailing in her voice. Her eyes moved from pure sorrow to pure hatred as she moved from Oliver's face to Voldemort's.  
  
"It was all in good fun." Voldemort chuckled recalling that night. His eyes met Amber's, images flowed from his mind into hers.  
  
Screams of pain and agony began to ring in her ears. She could see her fellow classmates, teachers, headmaster and friends burning, their flesh charcoaling right before her very eyes. The beautiful hall with the stone columns and hand carved wooden tables all in numerous rows burned to nothing. She saw her sister tortured, chained to a wall and slowly slashed, the cuts slowly making their way up and down her body alternating from arm to leg.  
  
Amber fell to the ground, her eyes snapped shut and her hands clasping her ears. A feeble attempt to stop the screams and pleas. Her eyes burned with salty tears, her heart shooting out of her chest from the sorrow.  
  
"No! This is what you saw! This is what you did!" She screamed, gasping between sobs. "My friends! My baby sister!" She could barely get her sister out, the pain unbearable.  
  
Voldemort laughed, joy dancing gaily in his eyes as he watched her suffered with sorrow.  
  
"You fiendish monster!" Madison hollered, brandishing her wand from her pocket. She muttered something and a beam of green light shot from her wand hitting Voldemort and sending him stumbling, but just slightly.  
  
"You think that you can harm me? The Dark Lord?" Voldemort mocked as he hollered a curse, sending a bright grey light from his wand. It smacked Madison directly in between her collar bones, sending her flying and smacking into the wall behind her. She glided down the wall, her bottom finally meeting the floor and stopping, slightly unconscious.  
  
"Who's next?" He questioned, holding his arms out to his sides invitingly, an evil smirk crossing his sharp lips.  
  
~*~A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this for a while huh? Well there ya go and it's coming to an end in 3 or less chapters, sadly. But this chapter is my holiday present to you, my faithful readers. I hope you enjoy it and if you did, leave me a lil' present that I like to call a review! Thanks!~*~ 


	17. And then there were two

Voldemort's gaze scooted and ran over the figures of the last remaining Aurors. Abby was down next to Rosalina who had already fallen, she was no threat to him. Megan, on the other hand, was still standing, yet fear was beginning to get the best of her, he could see her shivering in front of him. It made him smile with slight delight. He truly didn't care who was next, he just wanted to see the heir shrivel, suffer and die before his very demonic eyes.  
  
Abby soon rose to her feet as George took off after the unconscious Madison. He carefully took her head and carefully placed it in his lap, brushing the strands of hair from her face. To him in the candlelight, her face looked like porcelain, her cheeks a rosy tint with her beautiful eyes shut. The only thing wrong besides the killing tyrant standing in front of them was the cuts adoring her arms and left cheek from the wall she had flown against.  
  
Abby, Megan and Amber made their way slowly together, shoulders together and touching as if a human wall. All griping their wands in their dominant hands, mainly right, and all at the ready. Their eyes never leaving the dark satanic figure.  
  
"Oh, how touching. If you must all die together, I can arrange that." He spoke, his wand never faltering as a laugh tickled his voice. He was readying his wand when Megan and Abby stepped forward leaving Amber a step behind and in between the two.  
  
"You will no longer hurt anyone else Voldemort." Abby stated quite flatly, barely any feeling except pure hatred in her voice. She tightened her grip around the wooden handle of her wand.  
  
"We will do what our fathers were sent out in this force to do, to stop you," Megan informed as she took a spot across from Abby, but just a few steps away to the side.  
  
Voldemort gave himself a once over glance and then looked back to the two with a grin plastered across his face, his hands held out to his sides. "Well, it looks as though they have failed wouldn't you say?" He questioned them with a little chuckle. He pulled his wand across his body and toyed with the tip of it. "Although, I must say, it was rather entertaining to watch them squeal and beg for mercy as I tortured them slowly to death. I wonder if you will do the same."  
  
With his statement Abby and Megan both released the same spell, blue sparks shooting from the tips of their wands and smacking the creature in both shoulders sending him stumbling backwards. His wand fell off to the side as he attempted to regain his balance before faltering any more. Amber made a run for the wand, her brain sending messages to her legs to take her body as fast as it could. She heard the clicks of her heels hitting against the stone and averted her eyes from the demon and kept them on his wand. Her body went flying forward in a long dive for the wooden piece, her arm outstretched. It was within inches when it flew away from the ground and her hand grew numb, unmovable. She felt her body hit the ground harder on impact then she had imagined, her ribs wanted to crack under the pressure, she couldn't tell if they had or not. She cried out in pain as she felt her hand being crushed by Voldemort's power, he now had his wand back.  
  
"Tsk tsk, you should not attempt to take things that aren't yours you foolish Gryffindor." He shook a finger at her as he clenched his other hand up sending impulses to continue crushing her hand.  
  
She felt bones begin to crack under the pressure as Abby ran over to her. Megan muttered a spell under her breath hitting the clenched hand and knocking it away from Amber, releasing the spell. Voldemort gave a cry of anger as his hand was hit away and within a second he whipped himself around and hit Megan's hand, causing her to drop her wand and grab her wrist. It felt as though her hand were on fire and thousands of needles were puncturing her skin and hitting her bone. She cried out in pain, yet the pain would not subside.  
  
Abby jerked her head around and spotted everyone, Oliver stuck on his knees wandless, George caressing an unconscious Madison, Megan grasping for her hand and Rosalina down as well. There were two left, odds were looking more than unpleasant and horrible.  
  
"And then there were two. What to do, what to do? Your friends are all down, what's an heir and an auror to do?" The Dark Lord wondered mockingly aloud to the two, taping his wand against his rough palm.  
  
He tilted his head as he watched them mutter something under their breaths and Amber disappear. Abby rose to her feet, her wand in front of her face ready to strike. Amber appeared behind Voldemort, a sword raised above her head ready to strike.  
  
"What are we to do?" Abby questioned helplessly as she began to step towards the lumbering figure.  
  
"Kill you!" Amber screamed as she brought the sword down and through the body coating the shining blade with blood from tip to hilt. Abby jumped slightly at the sight, Amber refusing to let go as Voldemort began to fall forward, a look of utter surprise on his face.  
  
Amber bit her bottom lip as she twisted the blade once to the right hearing a crack from inside the flesh. A small spatter of blood flew on to her cheek causing her eye to blink upon impact.  
  
All of a sudden, Voldemort shot back up and pushed the sword back through, causing it to exit his body. He turned around, his blood covering his hand, he looked from his hand to Amber's face with a queer grin.  
  
"Didn't think you could kill me that easily did you?" He raised what would be assumed as an eyebrow in question as the blood disappeared from his hand.  
  
"What . ." Abby whispered, unable to understand what was going on in front of her. Why hadn't he died? That would've killed anyone, including Dumbledore. It was impossible!  
  
Amber dropped the sword to the ground with a clatter of metal hitting stone, a metallic cling ringing through the room. Her hand glued open and to her side as her mouth stood a gap in complete shock. She felt a tug on her shirt and felt her feet lift off from the ground as Voldemort's hand motioned upward.  
  
"You, however, won't survive." 


End file.
